Roses of Memory
by riceballekelly
Summary: May after getting into a fight with Drew runs off and gets kidnapped. Five years later Drew, Solidad, and Harley run into May but she doesn’t know who they are. Will she remember? And I hear wedding Bells. Contestshipping and other shipping.
1. Trouble

**Summary: May after getting into a fight with Drew runs off and gets kidnapped. Five years later Drew, Solidad, and Harley run into May but she doesn't know who they are. Will she remember? And I hear wedding Bells. Contestshipping and other shipping.**

**AN: Hey this is my first contestshipping story. I'm debating whether to put May with Gary or Brendan. Please tell me! Also all pictures for this story are on its link to polyvore. Please read and review!**

**Chapter One**

**Trouble**

"Skitty use blizzard!" said May. She watched apprehensively as her Skitty unleashed it's attack. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh, trying to block the on coming migraine.

Two ribbons. Two more ribbons and she would be eligible to enter the Grande Festival.

"You're not seriously even considering using that move in the contest May are you? It's pathetic," said a voice behind her. May opened her eyes, groaning internally. Drew. Her rival, sometimes friend, and her secret crush.

May reluctantly turned to face him, waiting for the on coming shower of insults. Behind him stood Solidad and Harley, her other rivals.

Somehow the four of them ended up traveling together. Except for May, all of them had all five ribbon's to enter the Grande festival.

"Drew's right May. People from other contests you've entered will be there and will recognize that move. It's becoming your trademark move with skitty," said Solidad. May liked Solidad, she really did. It was like having an older sister but she could be a real pain. Like now.

"I know I'm just practicing," May said with a tight smile.

'_Why can't they trust me to just train on my own?' _she thought internally rolling her eyes.

"Hard to believe considering how much you spend your time eating and sleeping. Considering how _badly_ you've been performing," said Drew flicking his hair.

She winced. That stung. May had been doing terribly in contests lately but it hurt hearing other people tell her so.

'_He doesn't have to emphasize it,' _she thought feeling the first slight prickle of tears, but she held them back.

"Yeah May sweetie you need to kick it up," said Harley punching his fist in the air.

"I know," May said controlling her temper, closing her eyes.

'_Can't they leave me alone?' _she thought desperately.

"Harley is right May. If your Pokémon see you failing they'll lose confidence to," said Drew as having to explain something t.

"I know Drew," May said gritting her teeth. Couldn't they leave her alone? They told her this everyday!

Solidad seeing she was stressed tried to calm her down. " May it's not that your bad it's just that you need to focus more," she said gently.

"Yeah try to concentrate more on your Pokémon, not your stomach. You know you're going to get fat it you keep eating like that," added Harley, smirking.

"I know you guys you don't have to-," started May but drew cut her.

"No May you clearly don't!" he lashed out taking a step foreword as she took one back wincing at the tone of his voice. Not noticing he went on.

"How do you expect to get anywhere if you don't train? You've barely made it into semi finals in the contests, your appeal scores have plummeted, and need I go on? You'll never make it if you keep up like this," Drew finished, his arms crossed looking serious.

That was when May lost it. Her eyes shot open angrily, the tears finally spilling out, running like rain down her face.

" I KNOW! I know how badly I've been doing so you don't have to keep telling me I suck because I know that!" she yelled shocking them all. Her expression darkened as she turned her gaze to the ground, tears still running down her face, before spinning on her heel and running into the forest. Skitty

Solidad felt guilty. She took a step forward as if to follow but Drew stopped her shaking his head.

"She'll be fine Solidad. Now we'd better go in. It's supposed to rain later," he said calmly, as Solidad nodded and followed Harley back in.

Drew walked behind them but stopped looking over his shoulder at the place May had run through feeling guilty as well. He then shook his head. He was letting his feelings get in the way of what he knew would make May a better coordinator. He followed Harley and Solidad back in.

**Back to May**

May ran through the woods tripping as the tears blurred her vision. Why? Why couldn't they see she was trying her best? And Drew. At the thought of him made wince, once again stumbling on to the ground.

Staring down at the ground, she watched as her tears fell like rain onto the cold earth beneath her. Why did she have to love such a jerk? Staggering up she continued running, not caring where she ended up.

At last she burst through the woods and found herself on the cliffs near the sea. The sun was setting against the sky, which was colored with different shades of red and orange.

May sat down pulling her knee's up against her chest. She took off her bandana and used it to blow her nose.

Skitty walked up to her looking concerned. It rubbed its head against her leg. May looked down at it smiling. She picked skitty up and held skitty close to her.

" I'm sorry for running off like that skitty. I just needed some space," she said stroking skitty. Skitty nudged her belt where her other pokemon were.

May smiled at skitty and stood up. "Okay come on out everyone!" May said releasing all her pokemon. Immediately skitty ran over to them.

'_Drew and those guys were getting on Mays case again' _she said and knew that if their master was upset then they were to.

'_I don't know why he goes so hard on her. Roselia says he's in love with May' _sighed Beautifly as everyone turned to look at her.

'_When did she tell you this?' _demanded Glaceon.

'_When May lost her last competition. Roselia says she thinks Drew really cares for May as in more than a friend' _responded Beautifly. Blaziken crossed his arms, huffing.

'_I still don't like grass head' _he muttered. Everyone then glanced over at their master. Her eye's were transfixed on the horizon. The warm breeze caressed her cheeks, tempting her to let her hair out of its pig-tailed captivity.

She pulled her hair out of its usual do and let it down, the breeze tossing it playfully. Mays hair like Misty's was surprisingly long, falling a few inches past her midback. When she looked down at her hands she noticed how scratched her gloves were from when she tripped. She took them off, setting them next to her bandana.

Skitty, she suddenly noticed, was tense and on guard, looking ready to attack. Her other pokemon she noticed were as well. It was then she heard footsteps behind her. She sighed thinking it to be Drew or Solidad.

"Drew or Solidad if that's you I really don't want to tal-…" May was cut off as she felt pain shoot through her body. Her eyes were still fixed on the horizon, before she fell and her world turned black.

**The next day**

Drew awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. He looked at the clock and groaned out loud. The clock showed it was only six am. It was probably May. Sighing, he got up walking towards the door grumpily, as Harley grumbled about getting his beauty sleep.

He opened the door saying, " May what the-…Solidad what's wrong?" Solidad stood in the doorway shaking, tears streaming down her unusually pale face.

" May." She whimpered quietly staggering into the room. Drew frowned. What did May do now?

" What did May do Solidad?" he asked calmly, grasping her shoulders. By now Harley was sitting up in bed.

Solidad looked up at him her eyes red from crying. "Nurse joy says May didn't come in at all last night. Her things were found on the cliffs. Drew Mays has been kidnapped."


	2. Escape

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!: Hey hope you like the story so far. Okay please tell who May should be with. BRENDAN OR GARY!! Just mention it in your review because I need to know by the next chapter! Please read and review and thanks to all those who have**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters.**

**Chapter two**

**Escape **

**May**

May opened her eyes. Her body was sore everywhere. She was sitting on a cold steel floor. Mayheard what sounded like helicopter fans spinning close so she guessed she was in a helicopter. She looked around for her pokemon and saw their poke balls a few feet away.

She tried to move but she discovered she was tied up. She tried to loosen the ropes but she was bound tight. Then she heard a laugh behind her.

" Its looks like the little mouse is up," said deep voice. She heard a laugh and a woman's voice said, "Finally! She's been out for days. I guess Electivire shocked her to hard." The two stepped out and May scowled.

"Team Magma. What the heck do you want with me?" she asked glaring at them. They laughed.

"The boss told us to kill you but what fun would that be if we didn't battle you first," said Mack. He snapped his fingers and Courtney untied May.

"Some one will come for me," May said and they laughed again.

" Honey we're on the other side of the world from Johto. No one will come looking for you," said Courtney sneering.

The Courtney handed her her poke ball and May knew it was beautifly's. That's when a plan came to her.

"Give me five minutes to practice?" she asked and they both smirked at her.

"Sure. Only way out is through that door leading outside and at the height we're at and with the storm well let's just say it's not worth it," said Mack. The two left locking the door not to the outside behind them.

May opened the outside door. They were right. Outside it was pouring rain and below the sea raged so the waves were huge. But May could see land near. She looked at her pokmeball. It was Beautifly's. She released her then shoved the other pokeballs in her fanny pack.

"Beautifly I want to fly to that island over there with this," she said putting her fanny pack on her back.

Beautifly looked at her concerned. "Just go now," May said desperately hearing footsteps coming. Beautifly looked at her then flew off. May watched her and felt relief when she saw she made it to the island. The door slammed open and she heard someone say," Hey!"

May looked at them closed her eyes and jumped into the swirling cold water below.

Team Magma looked at where she had fallen. Mack sneered. Stupid girl. The waves would be too strong for her to swim and she would drown. He turned back and motioned to Courtney.

"Come we must tell Maxie the girl is dead," he said and the helicopter flew away.

**Back to Drew**

Drew sat looking at the sunset. It was beautiful but not what he wanted to see at the moment. He would rather see May right now even if she were mad at him. Maybe he had been too hard on her. He knew she was trying her best but he knew she could do so much better.

Ash and those guys were here to along with May's parents. It hadn't been the way he had planned on meeting them for the first time. He had had a totally different idea of how and why he should meet them.

Everyone asked Harley, him, and Solidad what had happened. They told them what happened but no one blamed them for May getting kidnapped.

He knew it was his fault. He had been the hardest on May and now she was gone. She wouldn't have run off so vulnerable if he hadn't yelled at her the way he did. He could still see her face shining with tears as she ran off.

He heard footsteps behind him. He hid behind a tree and watched as Ash and Misty appeared.

"This was her favorite time of day. She told me once when we were traveling," said Ash and Misty squeezed his hand.

"They'll find her Ash don't worry," she said and Ash put an arm around her shoulder as she wrapped hers around his waist.

"I still don't like Drew or Harley," said Ash and Misty smiled.

"May likes Drew so.."

"WHAT MAY LIKES DREW?!WHEN, WHY, HOW?!" Said Ash babbling as Drew stood frozen to where he was. May liked him?

"Quiet Ash. May told me a few months back that she really liked Drew but wouldn't say anything because she knew he could never like her like that. She likes him because she said deep down he's sweet and she loves the roses he gives her."

Misty then smirked. " You know she kept every Rose he gave her."

Ash looked at her as if she had three heads. " But Drew? He's rude, selfish, arrogant, and just not right for May!"

Misty sighed taking Ashes face between her hands. " Ash doesn't that remind you of how we used to be? Now look at us. We've been together almost two years."

Ash blushed. " Yeah well Drew and May aren't like us."

Misty laughed. " Ash we hated each other at first. Heck we fought all the time just like May and Drew," she said and Ash smiled then frowned.

" I still don't like him but if May's happy then well who am I to interfere. I'm just worried he'll break her heart," Ash said frowning and Misty smiled at her boyfriend.

Ash pulled her close and the two shared a kiss. Drew walked away then. He couldn't bear to see them lovey dovey like that. Maybe he could talk to Solidad. He walked into the pokemon center only to see her curled up on the couch with Brock who was stroking her hair and by the look of it murmuring comforting words to her. He then went to his room.

It seemed everyone was finding love but him. He thought back to what Misty and Ash had been talking about. She sat down on the bed burying his face in his hands.

Images of May flew into his mind. May smiling as she trained with her pokemon. May getting fired up in a battle. May..looking so soft and gentle as she cradled one his roses to her face. All memories which now seemed beyond reach.

The girl he had come to love was gone and Drew was going to get her back.


	3. Found

**AN: Hey happy holidays to all of you. I decided May will be with Brendan in this story. Gary though is a good guy and May see's him as her older brother and she is a little sister to him. Please read and Review! Flamers welcome.**

**Chapter Three**

**Found**

**May**

May felt the ice cold chill of the water as she hit the ocean. She struggled to stay on the surface but the waves kept pulling her under. The ice cold water was beginning to fill her lungs. She was choking. A sharp pain suddenly hit the back of her head. And once again everything went black.

**On the Beach**

Brendan and Gary were running towards the beach. The rain hit their faces and their ponchos were covered in water.

"Brendan what the hell are we doing out here in the middle of the storm of the year?!"Yelled Gary to his friend. Brendan stopped looking around. Something was calling him to come to the ocean.

Brendan spotted something flying toward them. It was a Beautifly. But what was it doing here out in a storm? Beautifly flew the direction it came then stopped to look at them as if waiting. He looked at Gary.

"It wants us to follow it I think," he said. Beautifly flew ahead of them and they followed.

Beautifly lead them to ocean and looked at something in the distance worriedly. The two followed its gaze in time to see a body go under the waves. Without thinking Brendan rushed and started to swim.

The waves were strong but he had always a strong swimmer. He swam to where the body had fallen, took a deep breath. And went under. He grabbed blindly at the water before he felt a hand, then an arm, and finally he found a waist and pulled the person up.

It was tough but he made it to shore. Gary helped carry the girl to shore and automatically Brendan pressed his lips to hers to give her CPR. It took five minutes before the girl coughed up water then blacked out.

Gary walked toward him holding something green and soggy. "Beautifly led me to this. I take that to mean it belongs to her." Gary gestured to the girl.

"We got a name to match this face?" Brendan asked curiously taking off his poncho and putting on the girl. They needed to get out of the storm to somewhere warm.

"No but maybe she can tell us when she wakes up. Right now we need to get out of the storm and to Roz's house. She'll know what to do," Gary said. Brendan nodded picking up the girl and together they ran to Roz's.

**Roz**

Roz sat on her couch talking to Eve, Marina, Danielle, and Melody. There was a loud pounding on the door. They all looked at each other. Who in the world could that be?

Roz jumped off the couch and opened the door to see the last thing she expected. Gary, Brendan, and a unconscious girl in Brendan's arms. All were sandy and wet while Brendan and the girl had bits of seaweed on them.

"Oh my god what happened?!" she asked looking at them.

"I'll explain later right now we need to help her. Can we come in?"Asked Brendan. Roz nodded and the three people stepped in. The other girls came to the door.

"Roz who was-? Oh my god!" said Marina seeing the people in front of her.

Roz put a hand on the girl's forehead. She was cold as ice. They needed to warm her up. "Marina start a bath, Melody get some towels along with cleaning stuff in the lnen closet , Daniellel get the guest bedroom ready, Eve I'll need you to help bathe her, Gary go get the doctor," she said and everyone ran off.

Roz turned to see Brendan looking worriedly at the girl he was holding. Roz smiled gently putting a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine but right now we need to get her washed and dried. Right now I need you to help me carry her up to the bathroom."

Brendan nodded and did as she asked. The other girls were already waiting. Before she closed the door on him Roz said, "Take a shower Brendan. You're welcome to stay here the night with Gary."

Brendan saw Gary was back holding a bag.

Gary smirked. "The doc is coming over soon. Her pokemon are being cared for as I speak." Gary tossed him the bag which he caught. "I figured you'd want to stay with her so I bought over some cloths. And Take a shower man you stink." Gary wrinkled his nose.

Brendan rolled his eyes but smiled at his best friend. He knew him so well. People considered Gary to be arrogant, rude, and snobby but he really was good guy. He just didn't want people to think he was soft.

Brendan walked to the other bathroom noting that there was a bag to toss his cloths in and towels. He washed his hair, dried off then put on jeans and black t-shirt.

He saw the guest bedroom door closed and heard voices behind it one sounding like the doctor. He sat down and waited before the door opened. He jumped up and Doctor Leon smiled at him.

"She's going to be just fine Brendan. What she needs now is rest. I'll come check on her when she wakes up. Goodnight," he said waving goodbye. Brendan hesitated coming in.

"It's okay to come in Brendan," said Eve smiling at him. He walked in and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He took a good look at the girl for the first time.

She had long soft brown hair what went past her chest. Her eyelashes looked black and looked like feather dusters. Her lips were full and were a shell pink color. Her skin was creamy and she had a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She looked to be around fourteen. She was beautiful.

"You know she could pass for Gary's sister. They look alike sort of," said Marina tilting her head to the side. Gary who had just entered the room looked from the girl to Brendan then back. Brendan was focusing on the girl intently as if she was the only one in the room.

"Its late better hit the hay," Gary said stretching his arms. The other girls nodded. Brendan still stared at the girl.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here for a little while," he said and they nodded and left the room.

**Hours later**

Roz lay awake in her room thinking. The girl had no id so they would have to ask her when she awoke. Dr. Leon had said there was a possibility of her having amnesia. Then what would they do. Roz turned on her side.

She didn't know why but she had taken to the girl already as if there was a connection between them. Gary had mentioned Brendan having a feeling about something at the beach. Could this be fate?

Roz got out of bed tip toeing around her sleeping friends and closed the door behind her. She crept toward the guest room and peeked in. She smiled shaking her head then headed back to the room.

"Guys wake up!" she hissed as her friends grumbled and rubbed their eyes.

"Roz its twelve o'clock at night. What the bloody hell do you want?"Said Danielle yawning. Roz smiled.

"Just come with me," she said and walked out the door carrying a blanket. Her friend followed. Roz gestured to look in the guest room and when they did they like Roz smiled.

Brendan's head lay on one of his folded arms while the other was holding the girls hand. Roz tip toed in, put the blanket around his shoulders, and turned off the light.

**The next morning**

The girl opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around. **(An: Pictures on profile.)**The room she was in had yellow walls and had pretty white and blue furniture in it with a blue carpet. There were doors leading to a balcony. She looked down at the bed. The sheets were white with blue flowers on them.

She felt someone holding her hand. It was a boy. His hair was jet black and was hanging in his eyes. His lips were parted slightly and the girl noted he was a little muscular. The girl thought he looked around sixteen. To her he looked like prince charming come to life.

"So you're awake," said a voice. The girl turned to see a girl who looked to be fourteen leaning in the doorway. She had long golden blonde hair which was up in two high pigtails. Her eyes were violet and her skin slightly tan.

"Hello I'm Roz. And who may you be," asked Roz. The girl opened her mouth but found no word would come out. She tried again. Roz smiled. She walked over to the night stand and pulled out a slate board, a piece of white chalk along with an eraser. She handed it to the girl.

"I see you can't speak. Doctor Leon said that was a possibility. Here write what you want to say on this," Roz said. The girl wrote something the showed it to Roz.

'_Who am?'_ Roz looked at her sadly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. Brendan rescued you when you were drowning in the ocean during the storm last night. He brought you here and we took care of you. I believe you have amnesia. Its where you can't remember anything about yourself," she said. The girl looked down sadly. Roz swept a hand through the girls hair. The girl looked at her surprised.

"We'll start looking to see if any reports come up. In the meantime you can stay her," Roz said then grinned evilly plotting in her head.

**Brendan's Dream**

**_Brendan stood on the beach. It was night and the stars shone brightly in the sky. The moon was full and was reflected in the water. He heard giggling. He turned around but no one was there._**

"**_Here Brendan," said a girly voice followed by more giggling. He turned to see a girl younger than him. Her hair was black like his with red at the tips. Her eyes were ruby red like his. She was sitting on a large rock that was far taller than him. She gracefully leaped off of it._**

"**_Who are you?"He asked and she smiled._**

"**_That is not of importance at this moment in time. She is," the girl moved to reveal the girl he had saved on the beach. She was sleeping peacefully. The girl walked around him. "It was destiny that you found her. Fire and water. Ruby and Sapphire," she said twirling around him now._**

**_Suddenly he felt himself being pulled back. Everything started to fade except the girl. Before everything went black he heard he say, "We will meet again when the time comes. Oh and May sounds like a good name to me."_**

**Reality**

Brendan opened his eyes only to see a pair of sapphire eyes gazing into his ruby eyes. Both jerked back in surprise. After getting over the shock he smiled at her.

"Oh you're up. Well I'm Brendan but who are you?"he said and the girl wrote on a slate board.

'_Oh so you're the one that saved me. Thank you for that. I can't speak nor do I know who I am,'_ the girl smiled sadly at him.

"_May sounds like a good name to me, _"he remembered what the girl from his dream had said.

"Well I guess I have to give you a name. How about May?"He asked and the girl smiled brightly writing on the board.

'_Anything as along as I have a name, _'he smiled at that and would have said more when Dr. Leon came in followed by everyone.

Eve skipped over to May hugging her. Eve then hopped back into place hands behind her back smiling brightly. She had put her green hair into a short ponytail and her purple eyes sparkled.

"Hi I'm Eve! The girl with Pink and reddish brown eyes eyes is Danielle. The girl with the Red hair and brown eyes is melody and the girl with the aqua hair and eyes is Marina. This is doctor Leon," Eve said and Gary coughed. Roz rolled her eyes.

"The guy with the reddish brown hair and green eyes is Gary," she said.

May wrote something on her board then showed it to them.

'_Pleased to meet you. As of a minute ago my name is May.'_Roz raised an eyebrow at Brendan who shrugged.

"She needed a name," he said simply.

Dr. Leon chuckled as he went over to Mays bed. "How are you feeling today Miss May?"

'_Well I'm feeling really thirsty and hungry' _she wrote blushing as her tummy grumbled loudly. Roz slipped out of the room with Gary to get Breakfast for May.

Dr. Leon looked at May. "You can't speak can you? Roz informed me. She also informed me of your Memory loss. I can guess you'll speak again as for your memory I'm sorry. It is most likely going to be permanent amnesia," he said and May bit her lip as tears fell down her cheek.

Brendan squeezed her hand and May hugged him. He was shocked for a few seconds before hugging her close.

"May there have been no missing persons reports in the near by towns but we'll keep looking," he said and May who had pulled away from Brendan by now nodded. Roz entered but not with Gary.

"May can stay here," said Roz laying a tray of food on the bed. It was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes dripping with chocolate syrup and whip cream, eggs with bacon and sausage, and orange juice. May lifted the fork writing Roz a thank you on her board, and she ate. The pancakes tasted like heaven.

Dr. Leon stood up and Roz walked him to the door. "Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and call me if anything changes," he said before leaving.

Gary walked in minutes later followed by Mays pokemon. His pokemon had explained everything to them. Skitty jumped up on Mays bed. May looked at Skitty curiously.

"May these are your Pokemon. They've all been very worried about you," he said and May moved her tray so skitty could be on her lap. As she looked at Skitty she felt a connection to her and all of the pokemon. She even knew their names and their powers but didn't remember using them.

'_I wish I could remember you all. You're the only key to my past,' _May thought pulling Skitty into a hug. Mays pokemon seemed to know what she had been thinking and gathered around her.

Roz sighed putting her hands on her hips. " Well May after you finish breakfast we'll bring you some cloths then we can go," she said.

Brendan and Gary looked at each other in dread. The girls looked at each other happily.

" SHOPPING TRIP!!" they all shouted.

**AN: Ha ha oh Roz! Pictures on my profile of what the girls/boys look like okay! Please read and review and I will update!**


	4. Date!

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have another story to so yeah. Please read and Review and I will update!!**

**Chapter Four**

**Date?!**

**May**

" May hurry up!" shouted Roz from downstairs and May rolled her eyes smiling. She had been there for four months already and it was June. May trained with her pokemon daily and felt the connection with them was strong.

She sighed and skitty ran around her before she laughed and picked her up.

" You be good while I'm gone," she said smiling kissing skitty on the forehead. May walked down the stairs remembering the day she got her voice back.

_Flashback _

_May sat on her bed reading a book on pokemon training. She had been there for three weeks and her memory nor her voice had come back. She was happy though. Roz and the others were treating her like family and to her they were her family._

_Skitty snuck up behinds its master the yelled "SKITTY!!" before jumping on her head causing May to scream out of shock. May turned to skitty placing a hand on her heart._

" _Skitty you scared me to death I mean…" she trailed off realizing her voice was back. She looked at her smiling pokemon and she smiled back._

" _Skitty you got my voice back!" she said laughing and twirling skitty around in the air. She stopped and then ran out of her room. Roz who had heard May scream ran up the stairs as May ran past her and out the door._

_May ran toward the beach stopping when she saw them. Gary and Brendan were standing on the shore watching the sun set. May grinned._

" _Brendan!" she called out to him._

_Brendan turned upon hearing the most angelic voice ever. He saw May smiling and calling his name as she walked to him. He stood staring at her then ran toward her._

" _May you can speak?!" he said gasping for breath as he stood in front of her. She grinned hugging him._

" _Brendan," she said warmly closing her eyes and snuggling her face into his chest. Brendan laughed then picked May up swinging her around in the air. She laughed out of pure joy._

_There was a cough behind them and they turned to see Gary. May's smiled warmly eyes shining._

" _Gary," she said and Gary pulled her in close._

" _Its beautiful. May you finally spoke," he said pulling her tightly to him. She smiled closing her eyes and hugging him back._

_They walked back to the house and explained everything to everyone. It was a night of celebration._

_End of Flashback_

May smiled at the memory. It had been a really great day that day. Roz was waiting downstairs tapping her foot while Danielle stood next to her.

May smiled remembering the first time she ever went shopping with the girls. Gary and Brendan had saved her from every time the girls mentioned a shopping trip but the day after she got her voice back well they hadn't been there. Honestly May didn't think it was so bad.

_Flashback_

"_May today we are going shopping!" said Roz hands on her hips. May looked up at the girls smiling. _

" _Okay!" she said giggling. The girls smiled at each other. _

" _Good. Now you should take a shower and we'll do your hair. Now hurry," Marina shooing May out of the room into the bathroom._

_May got out fifteen minutes later and opened her bedroom door. Roz handed her a blue lace cami with slight washed out blue jean Capri's. _**( Pictures on link to polyvore.) **___May changed into it and the girls dried her hair then straightened it so it looked nice._

" _Lets go!" said Roz and May quickly tied her black high tops before rushing out the door._

_They rode their bikes into town laughing as they talked about pokemon. The rode past field and houses. May loved looking at the bright flowers. People outside their vineyards waved at them and the girls waved back._

_They parked their bikes in the bike racks and locked them before they went shopping._

_May loved the town. The houses were all painted in bright cheerful colors and all the houses had window boxes with flowers in them. The streets were cobbled and there were old-fashioned cars driving in the streets._

_Fountains were all over the place and the stores were super cute looking. It was so picturesque._

_Roz dragged them into many of the boutiques. Since everybody in the town knew everybody they had heard about May and treated her kindly and May was kind to them. _

" _Such a sweet girl," said an old lady to the baker's wife._

" _Yes and very pretty to. Pity about what's going on with her," she said and the two women stared at her in sympathy._

_Some boys walking by heard May laughing at something Danielle had said and turned in her direction. The breeze played with Mays hair and her blue eyes sparked . They all crashed into each other because they were to busy oggeling May. May didn't notice. But the others did and they giggled._

" _What?" asked May smiling._

" _Looks like you have a fan club," Eve said pointing to where the boys had run into each other. May looked over at them. The boys by now were standing up. One shyly waved at her. May smiled at them waving back and they fainted. _

_Finally they were done and headed home. Dinner that night was interesting._

" _Then they faint!" said Marina laughing as May blushed._

_Toby nudged Brendan. His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes, which went well with his tan skin._

" _Looks like you have some competition Brendan," he said and Brendan blushed while the other boys howled with laughter except Gary who considered May to be like a little sister to him._

_He hit Jimmy on the back of the head to stop him laughing. Jimmy had black hair with gold eyes and wore a baseball cap backwards. He rubbed his head._

" _What was that for Gary?!" he asked angrily. Ren rolled his eyes at him. He had dark navy blue hair and purple eyes._

" _For being an idiot," he said to his friend and Jimmy would have said more if Jason hadn't shut them up. He had brown hair and Brown eyes. _**(AN: Pictures of Girls and Guys on my link to polyvore roses of memory on my profile.) **

" _Guys lets eat and not fight. It looks great May," he said and May blushed embarrassed. She was surprisingly good at cooking._

_They all ate but not in silence with Toby teasing Brendan. May smiled. No they weren't perfect but they were her family._

_End of Flashback_

The girls rode their bikes into town as usual. The town's people now knew May and greeted her and the others. They parked their bikes in the usual spots and walked the sidewalks.

The same boys that had crashed into each other saw May and there were hearts in their eyes.

" Hi May," they all said dreamily and May looked over smiling saying hello. The boys sighed as she walked away then argued at whom she had smiled at.

Suddenly they heard some one calling their names. They spotted Brendan and Ren walking toward them.

" Hey the carnivals going to be in town tomorrow," said Ren and the girls squealed in excitement. The carnival came only once a year.

Brendan looked at May shyly. " Hey May can I talk to you for a second alone?" he asked and May felt her heart race. She had had a crush on Brendan since the day they met.

They walked and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Brendan cleared his throat.

" So uhh the carnivals tomorrow," he said and May nodded.

" I was thinking we could go together," he said and May's heart raced faster.

" As friends?" she asked calmly looking at him.

" I was thinking more as in a _date date_. Like more than friends," he said and May broke into a large grin.

" Sure," she said blushing and stuttering.

Brendan smiled relieved. " So uhh pick you up at five?" he said and May nodded. They stood up and walked back to their friends both thinking the same thing. _'Yes!' _

Brendan and Ren walked away and May's friends looked at her all with raised eyebrows. She grinned at them.

" Brendan asked me on a date!" she said and the girls squealed . May then realized something.

" Holy Roselia what am I going to wear?!" she said and that's when the girls stepped into action.

" Girls this is no time to window shop. This is an all out shopping emergency!" said Roz hands on her hips. The other girls minus May saluted Roz and they dragged May into the nearest store.

It took an hour before they found the perfect outfit. **( AN: I'll reveal what the outfit looks like next chapter. Pictures will be on link to polyvore.) **The girls rode home satisfied.

That night at dinner Gary sat between Brendan and May seeming agitated. His best friend and the girl who was basically his little sister kept blushing and looking away each time their eyes met.

_Flashback_

" _Hey Gary can I ask you something?" asked Brendan to his friend. They were in Brendan's dad's lab. _

" _Sure Brendan shoot," he said turning to face his friend. Brendan took a deep breath._

" _Since you and May are basically family I have to ask you this. Do I have your permission to ask May out on a date," he blurted out and Gary froze. May was like a little sister to him. Gary took a deep breath._

" _You have my permission. If it were any one else asking they'd get they're ass kicked. Dude you're my best friend so I trust you with May," he said clapping a hand on Brendan's shoulder._

_Brendan grinned at his friend. " But if May should come home upset you're going to wined up in a Comma," Gary finished and the two laughed. _

_End Flashback_

Gary rolled his eyes. Why did he have to sit between the two lovebirds? Dinner was over and the boys and girls started toward home.

" Night Gary," said May hugging the guy she looked up to as her big brother.

" Gary smiled ruffling her hair. " Night short stuff," he said kissing her forehead before leaving which meant that left May and Brendan alone.

" Umm night May," he said hugging her and she smiled hugging him back. The pulled apart.

" Night Brendan," she said smiling before rising on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek before running upstairs. Brendan blushed touching the place where here lips touched his skin. He was on cloud nine all the way home.

**AN: There you Go. Yes May and Brendan are going on a date next chapter. Gary has no family but his Grandpa so that's why he care about May and his friends so much. Their his family. Everyone except Brendan who has a dad had no parents so that's why their so close. Please read and review or I will not update quickly. Drew won't come in till later chapters Maybe three or four? Maybe less. Anyway please read and review!**


	5. Kiss the Girl

**AN: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!! BUT I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER I PROMISE!! Any way to answer your questions May and Drew will meet in three chapters. Please read and review and now chapter five!**

**Chapter Five**

**Kiss the Girl!**

May stood in front of her mirror fidgeting nervously. Brendan would be here any minute. She couldn't remember if she had ever been on a date before so how she supposed to know how to act. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a pink and white striped tube top under a cutoff jean jacket with a jean mini skirt. Roz had convinced into getting pink and white striped wedges. May hoped to arceus she didn't trip. When she had told Roz of this she had smiled.

"You won't trip May and if you do Brendan will catch you," she had said before forcing May to try on the wedges.

She didn't wear that much jewelry. Around her neck was a pink strawberry on a golden chain with fake diamond looking gems in it. Her bracelet was pink with gold hearts on it.

Eve had brushed her hair putting it into two low braids tied with white ribbons. May's usual side sweep bang had been adjusted so that two long strands of hair framed her face while her bangs were straight and hanging from her forehead. Marina had added some make-up making it blend in well.

May turned to her pokemon. "Well what do you think?"

They all smiled and May felt herself grow a little more confident. She laughed.

" Thanks guys I needed that," she said when the doorbell rang. She smiled at them as she walked downstairs with her pokemon following.

Roz was talking to Brendan who laughed at something she said and May blushed.

Brendan was wearing black converse with jeans. On top he wore a black wife beater under a white button down shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned all the way with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In other words he looked hot.

Brendan caught sight of May and felt his breath stop. May looked like an angel her face glowing and her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink. Her blue eyes glowed like sapphires framed with dark lashes while her lips curled into a smile looking like pink rose petals. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Roz cleared her throat and the two blushed.

"Ready to go May?" he asked and she nodded smiling. He looked over her shoulder at her pokemon. He walked over to them.

"Don't worry I'll protect her," he said and all of them nodded in approval. He then walked over to May offering his arm and they walked outside. Brendan was old enough to drive so they would be riding his vespa scooter. He was trying to fix up an old motorcycle so till then he had to ride his dads vespa.

He handed May a helmet before putting on his own. He then checked to see if May's was on correctly before climbing on to it. May climbed on next blushing as she wrapped her arms around Brendan's waist. Brendan then started it and they drove off toward the carnival.

Roz watched them go before going to change. After all she didn't want May and Brendan to recognize her.

**At the Carnival**

Brendan and May drew near the carnival. Brendan parked the bike on the curb before they dismounted. The two started walking towards the carnival both glancing at each other nervously. Each time their eyes met they looked away blushing.

May looked at her and Brendan's hand's, which kept brushing each other. She wished he would hold her hand.

**Meanwhile…**

"Roz what the hell are we doing here?" asked Gary before Roz covered his mouth with her hand putting a finger to lips telling him be quiet.

"Spying on those two lovebirds. Knowing how shy they are they're going to need a push. Besides you came with me," she said.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU FRICKEN KIDNAPPED ME!" he yelled vein popping on his forehead causing children nearby to runaway crying. Roz covered his mouth again.

" Come on you know you want to see how this goes as much as I do," she said before spotting the shy couple walking toward them. They watched as May and Brendan brushed hands and kept glancing at each other shyly.

"You idiot take her hand!" hissed Roz as they passed by. May didn't hear her but Brendan did. He looked behind him to see Roz holding up her hand and gesturing to May. He blushed before turning his attention back to the brunette who had not noticed what had happened.

"Uh May would it be all right if I well ya'know," he said gesturing toward their hands. May turned red before nodding. Brendan took May's hand in his. Her hand felt smooth and warm in his. They walked on toward the carnival blushing beet red.

Roz sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Come on!" she said grabbing Gary by the back of his shirt and dragging him off.

**At the Carnival**

May stood opened mouthed at the sight before her. There were food stands all over, games, and rides. Children were laughing as they chased each other around while the adults watched them talking to friends.

Many of the townspeople waved to May and Brendan. They had grown to love the girl in the time she had been there and looked at her as one of their own. Many of them commented on the sight of May and Brendan Birch together on a date.

"Ah young love."

" My what a fine pair they make."

"How romantic!"

"Their so cute together."

" It would be so romantic if they got married one day."

Brendan and May blushed as they heard the old lady who worked at the fruit stand in the village square market.

May's fanboys all had tears streaming out of their eyes at the sight of their beloved May out with Brendan Birch holding hands.

The girls who liked Brendan were a different story. When they saw May and Brendan looking so cute together the felt no resentment. One because the pair of them looked so cute together and two it was May. May was so sweet and always had a smile for everyone. May was their friend and they wanted to see her happy.

" Come on lets go on some rides May!" he said as they ran off holding hands laughing. May stopped running all of a sudden and Brendan turned to her.

They were standing in front of the Merry-go-round. May stared entranced as she watched the fake Rapidash's go up and down. They were painted different colors and the kids on them looked happy waving to their parents.

"Pretty," said May and Brendan felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of May looking in awe at the Merry Go Round. She seemed to glow from within.

"Let get in line then May," he said taking her hand as they got in line. When it was their turn to get on May looked up at the rapidash unsure of how to get on. Smiling Brendan lifted May up. She gave a yelp as he lifted her on to the rapidash so that she was sitting side ways. He the got on behind her sitting normally as one would on the merry go round.

The ride started and May held onto the pole as the went up and down. Eve observed them from a horse not to far behind.

She smirked. '_Roz was so right. Those two are meant for each other,' _she thought and soon the ride ended. So not to be spotted she grabbed Jason by the hand and skipped off to the cotton candy stand.

**An Hour Later**

"Uhgg! Come on make a move Brendan!" groaned Roz as they all watched May and Brendan. Honestly its like they were in pre-school. Time to take action.

Brendan waited outside the restroom for May to finish when all of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"Yes Roz?" he asked looking at the blonde girl. He raised an eyebrow not at seeing the rest of the girls but seeing the rest of the guys. Toby mouthed the words that looked like kidnapping.

" MAKE A MOVE YOU IDIOT! FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE YOU'RE A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GUY!! YOUR HORMONES SHOULD BE RUNNING WILD AT THE THOGHT OFF BEING SO CLOSE TO MAY! YOU SHOULD BE THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS OF MAY!YOU SHOULD BE PULLING HER INTO A PASSIONATE KISS THAT STOPS HER FROM THINKING!" Roz shouted at him fire in her eyes.

Brendan sighed. Roz was right but he really hadn't ever done this before and was just so perfect.

" But how?" he asked and Danielle's eyes lit up. Pulling the girls into a group huddle she whispered something and all the girls grinned.

Eve spotted May coming out of the restroom. She pushed Brendan towards her.

"Just follow our lead," she said winking before running off as May who had been looking around spotted him. She smiled walking over to him before the continued on through the carnival.

"Ahem!" said a voice to the side of them. The pair looked up to see a woman with long black hair and sunglasses wearing a kimono. She smiled at them.

"How about a boat ride for the two lovebirds yes?" said the woman her voice a sounding a little to high. Blushing Brendan looked over at May who nodded at him.

As they walked past the woman to the boat the woman stopped Brendan saying in low voice, " you so owe me for this."

It took all of Brendan's strength not to laugh. The woman was Ren. Brendan rowed the boat out into the middle of the lake and they looked at the colorful water pokemon swimming in the water. Suddenly Brendan heard music floating through the air.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Brendan looked behind May to see Roz singing up on stage with Melody, Eve, and Danielle accompanying her. Roz winked at him from the stage singing the next part.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl._

Oh they were so dead.

May looked up from the water pokemon in the water to Brendan.

" Brendan you alright?" she asked as her tore his attention away from the stage hoping May wouldn't notice the music.

" Yeah," he said smiling at May who smiled back at him. The other girls joined in on the next verse.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

He blushed looking at May. He really liked her and felt a strong connection to her.

May looked at Brendan wanting to tell him that she liked him more than a friend. It had been that way since the moment she had first layed eyes on him. Something was pulling her towards him.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

May and Brendan gazed into each other's eyes longing to close the distance between them. Neither though wanted to frighten the other. They looked away.

Roz growled internally watching the two lovebirds. Time to step it up. She sang a little louder this time so Brendan could hear her.

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

She kept her gaze locked with Brendan's jerking her head towards May. His face flushed.

May leaned closer gazing at him curiously. " Are you alright Brendan? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" she asked looking into those eyes, which reminded her of fire.

" No it's just uhh..really hot out," he said going even redder and internally kicking himself.

Roz looked over at Marina who was standing by the edge of the lake. She gave her the signal.

Marina smiled releasing her water pokemon and telling them what to do. They nodded heading off toward the boat.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

A bunch of Goldeen surrounded the boat but weren't to close to it. The Goldeen formed a circle shape around the boat.

Roz grinned as she saw that May and Brendan's heads were getting closer without the knowing it.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and_

Brendan and May felt the boat jerk and May went forward causing Brendan to put his arms around her. They looked over the side if the boat to see what had jerked the boat.

Looking up the noticed how close their faces were together. May blushed along with Brendan continuing to gaze into each other's eyes.

May felt her eyes begging to close as Brendan and her started closing the gap between their lips.

Roz smiled before loudly whispering the next part.

_kiss the girl_

And he did. Their lips touched sending sparks flying. They angled their heads to deepen the kiss. Their fingers intertwined.

Roz cheered inwardly before finishing the song.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

**Later that night**

May sat on the Ferris wheel with Brendan. Her head was on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her.

He smiled down at her." Did you have fun today?" he asked and May looked up at him smilingly softly.

" Yes," she giggled kissing his cheek. Brendan then pulled out the thing of cotton candy he had bought behind May's back. She cocked her head to the side curiously.

" What's that?" she asked as Brendan opened the lid. He smiled at her grabbing a piece of the pink cottony substance placing it into May mouth.

" Cotton candy," he said as May gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

" Its gone!" she said noticing how quickly the sugary good cotton candy had melted so quickly in her mouth. Brendan laughed.

"Yeah it's supposed to," he said taking a piece and plopping it into his mouth. May did the same.

At that moment the sky lit up. May screamed clutching Brendan's arm at the sight of the colorful balls of light shooting into the sky and exploding.

" Those are fireworks May. Nothing to be afraid of," he said as May looked back at the sky in awe.

" Their beautiful," she clasping her together as she leaned foreword. The two watched the fireworks together.

Of course all things come to an end. Brendan walked May up to the front door and they turned to face each other.

"Well good night," Brendan said and May smiled up at him.

" Night," she said turning to go inside when Brendan grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. The broke apart and May smiled as she closed the door.

May floated it seemed up to her room. When she opened the door to her room. She was tackled by her skitty. She laughed.

" Hey skitty. Good to see you to," she said hugging her pokemon before going off to change into her pajamas humming the tune of kiss the girl.

May's pokemon grinned at each other.

' _May's seems really happy. I think she and Brendan got together,' _said skitty happily.

' _I like Brendan. He's so different from Drew,' _said Beautifly and May's pokemon then fell silent at the mention of Drew.

' _It's his fault May is even here. Had he not upset May so much she wouldn't have run off so vulnerable,' _said Blazekin angrily.

' _I know BlazekiN but at least May is safe and happy,'_ said Glaceon and it was then May entered the room. She sat down at her vanity brushing her hair. She then returned her pokemon before climbing into bed.

As she lay in bed she thought about Brendan. Like wise Brendan was thinking about May as he lay in his bed.

And somewhere far away Drew sighed as he sat in a chair. They were calling the search off. Brianna sat down next to him and he sighed putting an arm around her. Soledad glared at the girl shaking her head.

Brock and her both agreed May and Drew were so in love with each other. Brock had really been there for and they had grown closer as friends.

He encouraged her to ask out Robert who she come to have feelings for and the two were now a couple. Like wise she encouraged Brock to ask out Lucy a girl he had long since developed feelings for. She could tell it was different by the way he seemed more serious about her.

The two were now a very happy couple and Brock only hit on Lucy. Robert walked up behind her hugging her and she smiled leaning back.

" I'm sorry Soledad about May," he said and she sighed looking at Drew. Since he and the bit-.. witch had been hanging out he seemed to forget about May.

" I know. Robert. Thanks," she said kissing his cheek before they walked back to the room. Soledad. _'May where ever you are I hope you're happy.'_

**AN: Hey there it is. In two more chapters they will meet again. Please read and review and I will update!**


	6. The question

**AN: Hey sorry it's been awhile but school has kept me busy. I've posted a YouTube video for this story. It's called Roses of Memory: A contestshipping fanfiction. By the way Drew will be in chapter eight. Anyway please read and review. Thanks and enjoy chapter six.**

**Chapter Six**

**The question**

May hummed as she strolled down the sidewalk. She smiled up at the sky. It was a perfect day. The sun shined bright and golden in the endless sea of blue sky that had not a cloud in it. The breeze was warm carrying the salty smell of the ocean and blowing loose strands of her hair around her face.

She hummed to herself as she went towards the flower shop. She worked part time there and also at the bakery and café also sometimes volunteering at the Pokémon center to when she had the time. Life was going great for her right now. She had a loving family all around her, amazing friends, and the world best boyfriend. Stopping she smiled, a light blush on her cheeks at the thought of her boyfriend.

Brendan and May had been going out for a little over a month and they weren't the only ones. Roz was now with Gary, Marina was with Jimmy, Melody was with Jason, Danielle was with Toby, and Eve was with Ren. Everyone had hooked up that night at the carnival and were all very happy.

She opened the door to the flower shop listening to the chime of the bell as she walked behind the counter putting on her apron. She stood behind the counter and smiled as the door opened to reveal Lucas the ten-year-old boy she had helped after he fell.

"Hey Lucas what's up?" May asked as Lucas shuffled his feet embarrassedly.

She walked over to him bending down so she was eye level with him. "You can tell me anything I won't ell pinky swear, "She said holding out her pinky. He looked up at linking pinkies with her before talking.

"May does Brendan give you flowers?"He asked shyly. May looked at him puzzled by his question.

"Yes," she said slowly wondering why he was asking her this.

"Do you like it when he gives you flowers?"He asked not looking quite at her and May was beginning to wonder where all this was leading to.

"Of course I love it when he gives me flowers," she said smiling. Brendan always gave her blue roses, which meant love at first sight. Also because he said they reminded him of her eyes.

"Why?"He asked still looking at May. She thought about the question carefully before answering.

"Flowers can mean a lot of things to different people depending on who is giving or receiving them. Brendan gives me flowers because he showing that he cares for me. I love getting flowers from him because it's a sign that he truly cares about me," she said and Lucas nodded. Now it was time for May to ask him some questions.

"Now will you tell me why you're asking these questions?" she asked him calmly waiting for him to respond.

"I'm turned ten a few weeks ago," he said and May nodded.

"Okay," she said prompting him to go on.

He shuffled his feet. "I'll be going on my Pokémon journey in a few days," he said now not looking at May.

"That's good though right. Aren't you excited about it?"She asked still confused on where the heck this was going.

"Well yeah of course I am! It's my dream to be a great pokemon trainer just like Brendan! But…"he said trailing off and May waited before he spoke again, "Amy won't be able to come with me."

"Ahh," May said nodding. It made sense now. Amy was a year younger then Lucas and the two were joined at the hip. Amy and him went everywhere together and did everything together. Lucas and Amy would have of course been upset about this

"I want to give her flowers. So she'll remember me and know I care about her. She really likes them but I don't know which flowers to get," he said blushing and May smiled standing up.

"You came to the right place Lucas. Now let's see what we can get," she said turning towards the flowers.

She picked some Azaleas** (Take care of Yourself for me), **pink carnations** (I'll never forget you), **a chrysanthemums **(You're a wonderful friend), **Daffodils **(The sun is always shining when I'm with you), **forget-me-nots **(Memories), **Iris's **(your friendship means so much to me), **Tea roses **(I'll remember always), **mixed Zinnias **(Thinking of an absent friend), **and yellow Zinnia **(Daily remembrance).**

May wrapped the bouquet in white paper with plastic around that tying it with multi-colored into a perfect bow. Amy's Mom owned the flower shop so Amy knew all the meanings of the flowers.

Smiling May handed it to Lucas. "Here it's on me. Consider it a good luck present," she said as Lucas beamed at her.

"Gee thanks May! I gotta go. See you at the festival tonight!"He said running out the door. May cocked her head to the side looking confused.

"Festival…" she said before the door banged open to reveal Roz.

"There you are May! What are you doing we have to get ready for the festival!" said Roz dragging May from behind the counter and out the door as Mrs. Rose who owned the shop waved them goodbye laughing.

"Hold on you guys what's this about a festival?!"May asked exasperatedly as they ran towards Roz's house.

Roz stopped looking at May. "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. Every year the town holds a big festival to celebrate the founding of the town. There's food and dancing in the town square. Everyone goes to it which is why we need to get ready," she said and then the two ran faster.

The second the arrived upstairs Roz shoved May into the bathroom tossing her bathroom necessities. May rolled her eyes at Roz as Roz shouted, "you have ten minutes so make it good."

May stepped into the showing sighing as the warm water relaxed her sore muscles. She hummed as she rinsed the rose and strawberry scented shampoo out of her hair. Normally May went at her own pace in the shower letting the hot water sooth her but right now she was on Roz time which meant she had to hurry her butt off.

Eight minutes later May entered the room wearing a bathrobe to see Roz and the other girls dressed and their hair done.

Roz was wearing a black sleeveless Lolita black dress with a black ribbon tied under her bust. The poufy skirt reached her knees and she wore black ballet flats. Hear hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck with a black bow in it while she wore a black satin ribbon around her neck. **(Pictures of the dresses on Polyvore.)**

Eve was wearing a purple off shoulder Lolita dress with white lace straps underneath. The sleeves reached above her elbow and had white lace on them. The bodice had white lace lining around a white ribbon corset. The skirt also had white lace lining it and reached above her knee's with Purple bows on it. She wore white ballet flats and a white ribbon around her neck. Her hair was down and reached her shoulders. Part of it was up, tied with a white bow and the other part was down.

Marina was wearing a sleeveless light blue and white checkered Lolita dress. A blue satin ribbon was tied under her bust and the poufy skirt that reached her knees. She wore white ballet flats and her hair was in two low pigtails each with a white ribbon. She wore a light blue ribbon around her neck.

Melody was wearing sleeveless yellow Lolita dress. The sleeves were yellow with white lace around them. Under the straps were yellow bows and in the back there was a larger yellow bow at her waist. The poufy skirt reached her knees and had white lace on the bottom of it. She wore black ballet flats with a black ribbon around her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a black bow.

Danielle was wearing a sleeveless Lolita dress that was a light green with a rose pattern on it. The was a dark green ribbon on it and the poufy skirt reached a little above her Knee's. She wore dark green ballet flats with a dark green ribbon around her neck. Her hair was curled and was in a ponytail tied with a green bow.

Roz grinned and flung May into a chair before she and the others got to work.

A few hours later they smiled.

"Perfect," said Roz and the others nodded.

" Like a princess," sighed Eve clasping her hands together.

" Those poor fanboys," said Marina and Melody shaking their heads.

" May you look amazing," said Danielle and May blinked looking in the vanity Mirror.

The dress was pure white with sleeves that reached a little above her elbows that had white lace on them. The top of the dress had white lace going all around it. Around her waist was a blue satin sash that tied into a bow in the back. The poufy skirt reached her knees and had white lace at the bottom. She wore blue ballet flats and a black ribbon was tied around her neck. She had a side sweep bang and her hair had been perfectly curled reaching her mid back. Part of it was up and tied with a blue satin bow while the other part was down.

Like the other girls she wore mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lip-gloss.

Roz looked at her watch. " We have to go meet the boys now. Lets move it ladies!"

**Meanwhile**

"Everything ready Gary?" asked Toby flicking some hair out of his eyes. The boys were waiting for the girls outside the town square.

The guys were all wearing black vests with different colored shirts button up shirts that had the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, black ties, black fedora's with different colored straps, black dress pants, and different colored converse.

Gary color was green, Brendan red, Jason's white while his converse were black, Jimmy's yellow, Toby's blue, and Ren purple. **(AN: If you're confused these are the colors for their button up shirts, fedora straps, and Converse.)**

" Yep got it all right here," he said nervously as he tapped his pants pocket.

" Don't worry Gary she'll say yes. I mean she already considers you her big brother," said Brendan reassuringly to his friend clapping his shoulder.

" I hope so man," he said as they heard the familiar laughter of their girlfriends.

" Took you long-" started Ren as they turned around but stopped his sentence when he saw the girls. They looked beyond gorgeous. It took a few moments before Toby stepped foreword handing Danielle a pink rose before kissing her on the cheek.

" Your you look fantastic," he murmured in her ear. She giggled.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself," she said and the others snapped back to reality.

Brendan smiled kissing May lightly on the mouth before pulling away handing her a blue rose while Gary grimaced a little at the sight as he handed Roz a red rose. Roz rolled her eyes kissing his cheek and whispering, "behave." So he stopped.

Ren simply held out a purple rose to Eve acting cool while Eve squealed throwing herself at him.

Jimmy and Jason held the roses for their girlfriends, Jimmy's white Jason's yellow and the girls blushed taking them before murmuring a than you.

Eve was bouncing up and down on her heels looking excited. " Come on guys lets go!" she said before pulling Ren behind her. The other guys held out their arms, which the girls took before following Eve and Ren. Soon the reached the towns square.

" Wow!" all the girls sighed. The festival was in full swing. A little stage was set up and a small orchestra was playing. Little kids weaved in and out of the dancing couples laughing. Even the pokemon looked like they were having a blast.

They spotted Eve and Ren already dancing. Toby grabbed Danielle around the waist and together they twirled into the throng of dancing people. The other guys looked at each other before bowing and the girls giggled taking their hands before being twirled into the mass of people.

May gazed into Brendan's eyes smiling as he twirled her at just the right moment. May discovered she was amazing at ballet and good dance extremely well.

As they danced around May spotted Lucas handing Amy the bouquet. She looked positively delighted and kissed his cheek. May sighed looking at them before turning her gaze to the man in front of her.

They danced for what seemed like hours. The girls danced which each of the guys.

It nighttime suddenly and the group of friends found themselves walking along the beach where Brendan had first spotter May. The moon was full and the water was calm lapping against the shore. Everyone had long since taken off their shoes and let the water lick their feet.

" Its so beautiful," May said softly but loud enough that everyone heard her. They just nodded. Suddenly they stopped.

" May are you happy. I mean with us?" asked Gary turning to face her. His face was calm yet there strong emotions stirring in his eyes.

May looked at Gary puzzled. " Yes Gary I am extremely happy here."

Gary nodded and gulped. " How would you like to live here?"

May giggled. " I already do silly."

Gary sighed running a hand through his hair. " What I mean May is how would you like to have a family? A permanent home to go back to after your journeys. A family. A last name," he said making May look at him with wide eyes.

She could see it. Coming home from a contest to a house where there was someone waiting for her. A full name she could call her own.

" I'd like that very much," she said softly. Gary smiled looking relieved before pulling out a square box.

" These are adoption papers May. And I've asked my grandfather who is totally on board with having a granddaughter. I guess the only question left now is," said Gary opening the box making her gasp, " how'd you like to be an Oak?"

In the box was silver chain bracelet with a single silver heart hanging off of it. It was so plain and simple to other but to May it was gorgeous.

" Would that mean you'd be my big brother for real?" she asked quietly. Gary nodded looking nervous at May's blank face. Suddenly her face broke out into a large smile and she threw herself at him.

Laughing Gary hugged her back. " I'll take that as a yes." May nodded smiling up at him.

" I'd love to be your sister Gary and be Grandma's granddaughter.

" Good it's settled then," said a voice and professor Oak came out from behind a tree with a man in a suit smiling at May. He had met her a few days after she got her voice back and adored her.

May ran up and hugged him to. After an hour or so it was finished and May was officially May Oak. Gary put the silver bracelet on her wrist. They went home to Roz's house where Gary lived also since Roz insisted.

May fell asleep that night smiling. She now truly did have a family to call her own.

**Meanwhile**

" I'm sorry but we have permanently called off the search for May," said Officer Jenny.

Max, Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Ash had been busy searching for May so they didn't hear when the search was called off.

Ash stood there looking disbelieving as Misty's face darkened and she looked at the ground tears threatening to spill. Dawn hugged piplup closer to her tears streaming down her cheeks as Max clenched his fists crying. Brock looked at officer Jenny sharply.

" You can't!" he said standing up from his chair glaring at her.

" It's already happened I'm sorry but May Maple is pronounced dead at this point," she said turning before walking away. Brock sat down in his chair burying his face in his hands.

" May," Max said a memory of her surfacing.

_Flashback_

_Max was sitting in the shade of a tree looking sad. May walked over to him sitting down._

"_What's wrong?" she asked and Max knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her._

" _At this rate I'll never be as good a trainer as Ash. May I can't do anything right," he blurted out trying to hold back tears. May hugged him._

" _Max it takes time. You're only just starting. And you know something. You won't be as good as Ash," Max looked up at her hurt but she continued, "you'll be better."_

_She kissed him on the forehead. " Now lets get training!"_

_He laughed feeling better as the stood up and got ready to battle._

_End flashback_

Max would do anything to have a moment like that again with his sister. Brock walked away from the group to call Lucy.

_Flashback_

_May walked into the pokemon center looking around before spotting Brock who was sitting in the corner a black cloud around him. She knew instantly it was a girl._

_She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him._

"_Oh May will there ever be a girl I can share my heart with," he said sighing and May smiled at him._

" _Ever heard of the red string of fate Brock?" he shook his head. "Well when we're born we are all born with a red string tied around our pinky. The other side of that string is tied to the pinky of the person who is our soul mate."_

_Brock looked at his pinky in awe. May giggled. "Don't worry Brock you're soul mate is out there somewhere. And one day you'll find her."_

_End_

He smiled a little. May had been right. Lucy was the one for him he knew it. No girl could even compare to her. He was now as tall as her, which made her happy. She didn't like being taller than her boyfriend.

Dawn sat hugging piplup tears running down her cheeks. They had run into Paul and Kenny while looking for May and both agreed to help them. She remembered the day she told May her feelings for the purple haired boy.

_Flashback_

"_Uhgg!" screamed Dawn flopping down on her bed in the pokemon center. She had just run into Paul and of course he had been rude as ever. _

_Letting out a sigh she hugged her pillow. Why did she have to be in love with such a jerk? _

_May walked into the room and sat down cross-legged on her bed. She raised an eyebrow._

" _What's up?" she asked looking at her friend. Dawn sat up letting go of her pillow. She looked down at her hands._

" _May can I tell you a secret?" May smiled at her friend._

"_Of course Dawn you can tell me anything," she said softly smiling at her. Dawn took a deep breath._

"_iminlovewithpaul."she blurted out to quickly but May having gotten to know Dawn understood what she said._

" _You're in love with Paul?" she asked and Dawn nodded letting out a sigh._

" _Yeah. I know he's a jerk but I think deep down he's really sweet," she said and May smiled._

" _Hey Dawn wanna know a secret? I've met someone to1 His names Drew," she said and Dawn squealed completely forgetting her dark mood._

" _You mean that cute green haired coordinator that always gives you roses?" she asked and May nodded._

"_That is so cute!" she said and the two girls laughed hugging each other._

_End flashback_

Kenny watched down and was about to walk over when Paul out of nowhere sat down next to her. He put an arm around her. He didn't say anything but Dawn knew got his point. She rested her head on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him and he looked away blushing slightly.

Misty was in a similar position with Ash except both his arms were wrapped around her. Misty thought about the day May had been kidnapped.

_Flashback_

_May watched as Misty's face appeared on the calling screen in the pokemon center._

"_Hey May what's up?"_

"_Misty I'm gonna do it!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm going to tell Drew how I feel about him after this next contest!" she said eyes shining as Misty gasped._

" _Well it's about time! You've had a crush on him for what? Two years?" she said and May blushed nodding before saying that she was going off to train._

_End Flashback_

Misty let the tears fall down her face. _' May where are you?' _she thought snuggling closer to Ash. He tightened his grip around her shutting his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

_Flashback_

"_You guys are the best!" she said giving them all a hug. It was her birthday and Misty, Dawn, Ash, Max, and Brock had thrown her a surprise party._

_End flashback_

" Pika," said Pikachu sadly who was sitting on the right side of Ash.

" We'll find her Pikachu don't you worry," he said patting Pikachu on the head before looking out the window. _'May where ever you are please be safe.'_

**AN: I know its short but I'll try to update faster. Also check out my YouTube account because I posted a trailer for this on there. Please read and review!**


	7. The journey

**AN: Hey I wanted to post the next chapter quickly so here it is chapter six. And Drew will be in the next chapter which is when the two meet again. Please read and review! **

**Chapter Seven**

**The Journey Begins**

May opened her eyes to be greeted by the sun. She smiled as she sat up stretching.

" Today's the day!" she said cheerfully hopping out of bed. She undressed and took a quick shower before blow-drying her hair.

She brushed her hair until she was satisfied before putting her brush away in her bag. She nervously smoothed her mini skort (**AN: A skort is a skirt with shorts underneath**). Today she would be going on her pokemon journey. She decided to become a coordinator since she didn't know what she had done before.

She was going to travel with Brendan and his friend Wally in the Calabria region (**AN: It's a made up region, which the town they live in is located in. The town they live in right now is Veronia)**

Her outfit ensemble, picked out by Roz of course, consisted of a light blue tank top with black on it, (**AN: Pictures on Polyvore. If you are familiar with the character Blue/Leaf from pokemon its that outfit.) **a red mini skort, blue leg warmers the same color as her top with white shoes with a red strap while the bottom was white, black wristbands, and a while hat with a red design around it.

May looked through her yellow shoulder bag to make sure she had everything. When she was satisfied she looked at the clock noticing that it was almost eight, which was the time she had to be at the lab. Grabbing her bag she ran out of her room and down the stairs grabbing a scone on her way out the door.

Five minutes later she was at the lab. Breathing heavily from running she heard a chuckle. Looking up she spotted Professor Birch, Brendan's dad.

" Good morning May. Here to get your pokemon I assume?" he asked and May nodded eagerly.

" Well we have squirtle, and piplup," he said but May noticed a third pokeball.

" Ah that's a volpex. Just came in this morning but there's only one," he said and May walked over to it picking it up smiling.

" Is it okay if I choose volpex?" she asked and professor Birch chuckled.

"Of course. First come first serve," he said just May noticed a yellow and black egg behind him starting to glow.

" Professor Birch look!" she said and he whipped around running over to the egg along with May. A few seconds later a Pichu opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was May. Professor Birch chuckled.

" What?" asked May as Pichu started smiling at May and hopping into her arms.

" It appears Pichu likes you quite a bit," he said as Pichu made a happy noise causing May to look down at it her gaze softening.

" Tell you what May I'll let you have Pichu and Volpex just don't tell the other kids okay," he said and May smiled at him. A few minutes later Pichu was in her pokeball and May was all set. Professor Oak then entered the lab with the others behind him.

" Grandpa!" May said running over and hugging him as her chuckled hugging her back.

" Good morning May. Are you ready for your journey?" he said and May nodded. Gary walked over and hugged his sister.

" Morning May what pokemon did you pick?" he asked and May told him and Roz then noticed the egg gone.

After explaining what happened Toby handed May the latest Pokedex and soon it was time to go.

She spotted Brendan talking his dad. (**AN: Picture the character red from pokemon adventures and that's what he looks like hair included and his shoes are black converse. Pictures on polyvore.) **Catching her gaze he smiled at her making her blush.

She hugged her friend's goodbye each telling her to be safe. Gary hugged her the tightest and let her go as she and Brendan walked away.

They held hands and didn't speak for a while when a voice shouted, " Brendan!"

Turning around they saw a boy around sixteen running towards. He had lime green hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a high collared long sleeved button up shirt with blue buttons on it along with green pants accompanied with blue and white sneakers.

" Hey Wally good to see you," he said bumping fists with him. Wally saw May and smirked at Brendan.

" Is this your girlfriend Brendan?" he asked teasingly causing May to blush and Brendan to grin.

" As a matter of fact Wally she is. Wally this is May Oak, May this is Wally Hayden eve's older brother," he said putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing May's cheek before introducing them.

" Ahh so this is the May you rescued that you wouldn't shut up about. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said kissing May's hand as she blushed slightly.

" The pleasures all mine," she said shyly. They began to walk while they talked about random things. Wally was a pokemon researcher so he studied pokemon. He had met Brendan when they were ten and the two quickly developed a friendship.

Soon it was near nightfall and the sun was setting. May sat on the ground just looking at the sky. Brendan walked over to her and sat down wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She leaned against sighing.

" This has to be my favorite time of day," she murmured softly as Brendan rested his chin on her shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes before a voice shouted, " BRENDAN!"

The two lovebirds sprang apart to see a very angry Wally.

" I sent you out for firewood twenty minutes ago!" he said angrily as Brendan laughed rubbing the back of neck embarrassedly.

"Whoops," he said as May giggled and Wally rolled his eyes.

Later that night they sat around the campfire laughing.

" So where are we headed first?" asked Wally popping his marshmallow off his stick.

" Vercelli town. There's a gym there and it's holding a contest in a few days," said Brendan and Wally nodded.

"So we should wake up at about seven if we want to get there by the afternoon," said May while the other two nodded.

" So Vercelli is how many hours away?" asked Wally pulling out his Pokedex but Brendan and May beat him to the punch."

" Oh about,"

" Six hours," said May finishing her boyfriend's sentence. Wally had a look of horror upon his face.

" Don't tell you two do that?!" he asked pleadingly.

" What are you," said May.

" Talking about?" finished Brendan. Wally groaned.

"Finishing each other sentences!" he said as May and Brendan looked at each other before laughing.

Wally slumped. " I hope the day Eve gets a boyfriend she doesn't do that."

" But Eve,"

" Already has,"

" A boyfriend and they also,"

"Finish each others sentences," finished May popping a marshmallow into her mouth while Wally's face went from shock to over protective brother mode.

" WHAT?!" he yelled standing up fire in his eyes.

" Yeah she's been dating Ren for a month or so," said Brendan toasting another marshmallow looking bored.

" Oh that's just great!" said Wally flopping down and glaring at the fire. May giggled.

Wally eventually calmed down and soon it was time for bed. May laid out her sleeping bag next to Brendan while Wally was on his opposite side.

Eventually the two fell asleep but May lay awake. She gazed at the stars wondering what was in store for her. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

**AN: I know its short but I really want to start writing the part where May and Drew meet which will be next chapter. Please read and review!**


	8. Five Years

**AN: Took me so long to write this chapter but here it is. Drew and May come face to face with each other. Please read and review!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Five years**

" Abomasnow is unable to battle. The winner of this years Orange Island Grand Festival is Drew Hayden from LaRousse City!" shouted the Orange Islands announcer as the crowd roared. Solidad from her place in the audience smiled up at the screen as Drew's face appeared on it.

At twenty one Drew was very different then that cocky fifteen-year-old boy he had been. He was still sarcastic and cocky but not as much as he had been. He was quiet a lot and liked to be alone she noted during the time the sun would set after a contest. He was now taller than Solidad his green hair just a little above his shoulders with a slightly muscular physique. He wore a purple short-sleeved button up shirt with brown pants.

She glanced over to see Drew being surrounded by fans and reporters. He looked up and grinned at her just as Brianna ran up to him. Soledad had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Brianna was still that annoying girl she had been when she was thirteen. At nineteen she was considered quite pretty. Her dark red hair had grown to a little below her shoulders and she had gotten curvier. Though she was still shorter than Solidad. What Drew saw in her she had no idea.

The two had been dating for five years yet Drew made no sign he was going to propose. He said he still had things to do before he settled down but Soledad knew what he meant. He wanted to find May.

A pain twisted in her heart. Five years had seemed to go by so fast and still no word of anything on May or who could have taken her. No one mentioned May around Drew. He put up a tough front but she could tell he was still upset about it. Every time they went somewhere new he disappeared for hours and she had a feeling he was looking for her.

As she watched Brianna cling to Drew's arm she couldn't but picture a different scene with May next to Drew only holding his hand lovingly not in a viper like grip. It was May she could see standing at the altar with Drew smiling at her with love not that bimbo. Ever since she had met May she knew Drew and her were perfect for each other. That they were soul mates.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed knowing it was Robert.

At twenty five Roberts hair had grown longer and reached above his waist but he kept it tied back often. He was now a head taller than her and had gained more muscle.

"You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?" he asked softly and she nodded sadly. Robert gazed at his girlfriend hating to see her so upset.

At twenty-three Solidad was still gorgeous as ever. She had cut her hair so it now was a little above her midback. Her features had matured and had she had grown an inch or two.

"She should be the one with him not her," she muttered as the couple walked over to them.

"Congrats Drew," said Robert smiling at him and Drew grinned back at him.

"Yeah Drew that was an amazing match," said Solidad smiling as Brianna's eyes narrowed slightly her grip on Drew tightening. Drew gently released his arm from Brianna's grip.

"I'm going to take a walk _alone_," he said as Brianna made to follow him. He walked away hands in his pockets. Brianna huffed crossing her arms.

"I hate it when he's like this," she said crossly and Soledad stopped herself from rolling her eyes. _'You'd hate it more if you knew who he was thinking of,' _she thought as Robert suggested they get going to the party.

Drew sat on a log watching the sun set. He always liked to be alone during this time. It allowed him to collect his thoughts.

He pulled a picture out from his pocket. It was of him and May. They were standing by a tree May waving at the Camera while he just stood there arms crossed smirking. It was when they had first started traveling together. Harley insisted on taking it. He smiled at the memory before letting out a sigh.

'_May, I wish you were here,' _he thought closing his eyes.

"You know this was always my favorite time of day," said a melodious voice from behind him. His eyes snapped open and he whipped around to see a fourteen year-old May standing to the side.

He sat there staring at her his mouth agape. She smiled warmly at him giggling. " Honestly Drew its only been what five years?" she asked hands behind her back rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

" May is it really you? Are you really alive?" he managed to choke out. She smiled at him sadly.

" No and yes Drew," she said coming down to sit next to him. Her hand brushed his. It felt warm and so real.

" I'd don't understand," he said taking her hand. A blush colored her cheeks. He couldn't help but smirk. Same old May.

" It's complicated. I can't explain everything Drew I only have so much time," she said softly looking down at their joined hands.

" I still don't understand what you mean May," he said brows furrowing in confusion.

She sighed looking at the sunset. " I don't have that much time to explain but I came here to tell you what they allow me to," she said sadly.

" Whose they?" he asked gritting his teeth thinking of the people who hurt May.

" That's a question I'm afraid I can't answer," she said giving him a sad smile.

" I'm perfectly safe where I am right now. I can't tell you who kidnapped me or where I am but I'm alive. Drew something terrible is going to happen and soon that will…" she trailed off before standing up suddenly paling.

" No not now!" she cursed watching as the sun started to disappear along the horizon.

" What is it?" he asked worriedly standing up and going next to her to see she was crying. She turned to face him smiling sadly.

" My time is just about up," she said sadly looking at the sun, which was almost gone.

" No please you can't go!" he said desperately as May whirled around to face him.

" I have no choice Drew! I have to obey their rules," she said desperately.

" Whose they May?" he asked gripping her arms as her feet started to disappear. She shook her head.

" I told you before I can't tell you. All I can say is that the time will come when our paths will cross. I can't give you a precise time but all I can say it will be soon," she said as her torso started to disappear.

She kissed him on the cheek. " Please find me Drew and don't loose hope. Help me to rem-"

But her voice was cut off as her head suddenly disappeared like the rest of her body

" May!" he screamed looking around for her but she was gone.

" Drew!"

Drew's eyes shot open to see the face of Solidad, Robert, and Brianna all looking relieved.

" There you are. We were beginning to worry," said Soledad looking worriedly at him as Brianna latched herself onto his arm like a viper.

" Sorry I must've fallen asleep," he murmured gazing at the spot May had been standing. How could it have been a dream? It felt so real to him.

" You feeling okay Drewy? " asked Brianna looking at him concerned.

" Huh? Oh yeah fine. Just tired that's all. I think I'll turn in for the night," he said smiling at her. Brianna frowning opened her mouth to speak but Solidad cut her off.

" That's a good idea. I think it'd be best if we all turn in," said Solidad trying not to laugh at the expression on Brianna's face. She looked so pissed at being interrupted.

" I agree. The coordinating world cup is only a few weeks away. We need to start training soon as possible which means we'll have to get up earlier to train," said Robert and together they all walked back to the pokemon center.

That night Drew lay in bed staring at the ceiling questions racing through his mind. What had May been about to say? And more importantly what was this terrible thing that was going to happen?

He groaned rolling over onto his side. Finally he felt sleep overpower him. Before he fell asleep he heard May say _'Find me Drew.'_

**Veronia **

A nineteen-year-old girl stood on her balcony gazing at the horizon. Her waist long brown hair was down and the wind played with it. She breathed in the fresh air of spring. The scent of roses and strawberries filled the air causing her lips to curl into a smile.

" Another beautiful day," sighed May Oak. Smiling she sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair. She left it down before putting on a red tank top and faded blue cut off denim shorts and left her feet bare. Grabbing her pokeball's she tiptoed down-stairs and out the door.

Stretching she walked towards the beach along the forest path from her house. _'Its so quiet and peaceful' _she thought as she walked past the rows of tree's lining the path. Although May loved spending time with her friends and family it was times like these she just liked being alone.

Finally she reached the beach. The smell of sea salt hung in the air and the waves lapped gently on the shore.

" Its perfect weather to be training," she murmured before grabbing all her pokeballs and throwing them in the air.

" Come on out everyone!" Mays pokemon stood before her ready to train.

" Good morning everyone! Now the Coordinators World cup is only a few weeks away so we'll have to train hard! So let's do our best!" she said punching a fist in the air. May paired her pokemon off and watched them as they trained while writing notes down in her journal and lost track of time.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you'd run off to," said a voice from behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. A smile graced her lips as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

At twenty-one year's old Brendan was extremely handsome. His black hair was still untidy while his bangs were still long and hung in his eyes a little. He had grown a head taller than her not that she minded. He was pretty muscular but not overly so. Just right in May's opinion.

Brendan was now a top trainer along with some other guy named Ash Ketchum. Gary said he was a friend of his from back in the day but she hadn't met him yet. At the moment he was working at becoming the Veronia Gym Leader someday.

" I was training. You know I like to practice early," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Brendan smiled down at his girlfriend.

May was even more beautiful than she had been when she was fourteen. Her brown hair fell to her waist and was usually up. She had filled out in all the right places with the perfect hourglass figure and long slender legs.

Like Brendan May was considered a top coordinator. In fact the media gave her the nickname the coordinating princess due to the fact she had never ever lost a contest or battle. Along with the fact that all pokemon seemed to like her instantly upon meeting her. Most of her pokemon had evolved and had been easy to train. Truly his girlfriend was in the words of Mr. Sukizo remarkable.

May traced his lips with the tip of her finger. " You never wished me a good morning," she murmured as he laughed softly.

" Well then allow me to make up for my rudeness. Good morning," he said before lifting her chin up to kiss her before she pulled away giggling as he looked at her confused. Smiling she stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

" Catch me if you can," she said kissing his cheek before slipping out of his arms and running from him. He stood there shocked for a few seconds before smiling and running after her laughing.

' _They're so cute together,' _said Beautifly giggling as she watched Brendan chase May. She laughed at him as they edged closer towards the waters edge.

' _Yeah. I'm so happy for her,' _said Glaceon a smile appearing on her face as Brendan splashed May with some water causing her to shriek with delight.

' _When do you think he's going to pop the question?' _asked Raichu as May and Brendan started a full course water fight.

' _Soon,' _said Ninetails keeping a close eye on May as Brendan pulled her down with him into the water.

' _Oh May is going to be such a beautiful bride!' _said Skitty as May and Brendanlaughed getting up. Brendan offered May his hand which she took pulling him down again.

They all nodded as May ran from Brendan but he caught her around the waist spinning her around which caused her to go into fits of laughter before they fell over.

Brendan was on top of May smiling down while pinning her arms down at while she continued laughing.

"Yield?" he asked placing butterfly kisses on her neck as she continued giggling.

"Yes now please release my arms," she said and he did so but still kept his arms on other side of her arms. He looked down at her. Arceus she was beautiful. Her face was flushed and her hair was now wavy from getting it wet while her blue eyes were lit up.

"What?" she asked feeling a little shy as he gazed down at her in awe. He shook his head.

"Nothing it's just…you're so beautiful," he murmured causing her to blush. Slowly he raised his hand running his fingers through her hair.

"What on earth did I do to deserve you?" he said softy as her hand raised to trace his face with her finger before kissing him.

"I think I should be the one asking that not you," she said just as softly and he grinned at her.

"We should be getting back. Gary sent me out here to look for you," he said standing up and offering her is hand. She took it and together they walked over to her pokemon.

"Okay guys I think we've trained enough for the moment. Let's head back," she said as her pokemon cheered as they all walked back together.

"Have an idea on what you're going to do for appeals?" he asked her as May gazed up at the sky pondering.

"I think I might use Beautifly, Ninetails, or Glaceon. Then again Ninetails will be useful in battles and so would Glaceon," she said as Raichu hopped onto her shoulder.

"Rai!" she said smiling and May laughed patting her head.

"Don't worry Raichu I plan to use you," she said and lapsed back into thinking.

"I found out who the last coordinator will be," said Brendan and May's head snapped up. She looked at him.

"Who?" she asked still looking at him. Brendan shot her a sly grin.

"Drew Hayden. Wally and Eve's cousin," he said as the couple continued walking but all May's pokemon except for Ninetails, Charizard, and Raichu had stopped walking looking shocked.

"That'll be hard for them," she said but Brendan shook his head.

"Eve and Wally said they'll be cheering for you but May I have to warn you that this Drew guy is just as amazing as you are," he said and May smiled.

"A challenge. That'll be nice for once," she said but noticed her pokemon weren't following. She frowned looked at them.

"Guys is everything okay?" she asked brows furrowed. Her pokemon came to their senses and pretended to look happy walking towards her. Looking reassured May and Brendan continued talking about the completion. Ninetails looked at the others an eyebrow raised.

'_We'll talk when we get home,' _said Glaceon and Ninetails nodded her head.

Brendan said he had to go shower but would be back and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before running home. May walked into the house and hurried up to her room then into the shower. Her pokemon gathered outside in the backyard.

'_Start talking. Why were you so freaked out back there?' _said Charizard looking at them sternly. Skitty shot a look at Glaceon who nodded before she sighed.

' _It all started around the time May first started coordinating. She met this guy named Drew who was a year older than her and also a coordinator. He insulted her style and they quickly developed a rivalry. They would run into to each other some times Drew would insult and she would get mad but then he would give her a rose.'_

' _Eventually the two started traveling together and grew closer. It was during this time that May started to develop feelings for Drew and he for her according to his pokemon. But May kept loosing contests and well he said some things to her that made her run off crying.'_

' _Which made her vulnerable and that's when she was kidnapped,' _finished Blaziken bitterly as Charizard looked angry enough to breath fire while Raichu looked ready to shock someone. Ninetails merely growled.

' _So what are we going to do?'_ asked Blastoid warily as Venasuar sighed.

' _Well May won't know who Drew is but..'_

'_Drew is bound to recognize her,'_ finished Glaceon softly and Venasuar nodded. There was a long silence before Ninetails spoke.

' _I think they should meet,'_ she said causing everyone to look at her like she was mad.

'_ARE YOU INSANE?'_ yelled Blaziken looking pissed. Beautifly fluttered over to him trying to calm him down.

' _We don't really have a choice. May is competing against Drew. And Drew's pokemon are our friends,' _she said and Blaziken calmed down slightly but still looked angry.

'_None of us want her to get hurt. But Brendan will be there along with the others to protect her,' _said Glaceon and Blaziken sighed in defeat.

'_Yeah your right,' _he said as May came outside carrying a basket of berries. She was wearing a white tank top that had lacey straps with a simple short blue skirt that had white polka dots on it with a white apron while her feet remained bare. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a black ribbon.

" Breakfast everyone," she said walking over to them and setting the basket down. She skipped over to the garden and bent down. She picked some daffodils and stood up walking back into the kitchen. Going over to the table she set the flowers in a vase she had just poured water into before going over to prepare breakfast.

Gary came downstairs and smiled as he saw his sister flipping some pancakes. She turned around when she saw him and smiled warmly going over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

" Morning big brother. Sleep well?" she asked returning to the stove and placing a pile of chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate and setting it down on the table before walking back and pouring some glasses of orange juice.

"I slept very well thank you. Training early this morning I see," he said as Roz and Brendan entered the kitchen. Brendan walked over to kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey none of that in my kitchen _Birch_," he said frowning as the others laughed quietly at him. Roz rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"So May how did training go?" asked Roz as they seated themselves around the table.

"Great. I think I'll use Ninetails, Raichu, Charizard, and Glaceon for battles but for appeals I'm still a little unsure," May said eating her pancakes.

"You'll think of something. You always do," said Gary reassuringly smiling at her causing her to blush a little in embarrassment. Looking at the clock she sighed.

"I have to get going guys. I promised to help out at the inn," she said removing her apron. She kissed Brendan goodbye, hugged Gary and Roz before grabbing a folding handle basket with a red and white checkered cloth over it then walking out the door.

May walked in silence down the old dirt road gazing at the grassy fields that surrounded it on either side.

"Ah good morning May," said a voice from behind her. Turning around she smiled.

"Mrs. Leon good morning," she said smiling at him. Mrs. Leon was the life of Doctor Leon. She was a nurse at the pokemon inn which was a pokemon center but more homely.

"Going to the inn?" she asked smiling as the two walked together towards town May nodded.

"Yes," she said putting her hand in the basket and pulling out a covered pie.

"Here I made this for you just last night. It's your favorite, chocolate pie," she said handing it to her as Mrs. Leon chuckled.

"You're too kind May. You'll make Brendan an excellent wife someday," she said winking as May blushed. By then they had reached town and Mrs. Leon said she had to go to the bakery to pick up something.

May walked to the rest of the way to the inn humming.

"Good morning May," said Dr. Leon smiling as May walked through doors. She shot him a smile.

"Morning Dr. Leon. I just saw your wife. Gave her some pie to take home," she said as Dr. Leon's eyes lit up.

"Is it your chocolate pie?" he asked eagerly and May laughed nodding before grabbing some things and going into the backyard. The pokemon inn had a large pond great for water pokemon and plenty of room for pokemon and their trainers to relax. Of course some pokemon lived there permanently so the inn also served as a home to them as well as a place people could adopt pokemon. It was like a pokemon center but more cozy.

"Morning everyone," May said greeting the pokemon who smiled at the sight of their favorite caretaker. Minun and Plusle hopped up to her and she laughed bending down to pat their heads.

"Good morning you two," she said to them before getting up. Turning around she spotted Amy coming in with an Odish trailing behind her. **(AN: Amy the nine year old girl that Lucas gave the flowers to. She looks like Hinata kind of.)**

Amy's dark blue hair was down today reaching her mid back and her lavender eyes had a touch of worry to them. She smiled when she saw May.

"Hello May," she said shyly smiling up at her idol.

"Hey Amy whose your friend?" asked May as the two approached them slowly. She knelt down in front of Amy and slowly extended her hand to the Odish. Odish looked at May's hand then to May before slowly approaching her and letting May pet him.

A few seconds later Odish was smiling. "Odish!" it said happily jumping into May's arms as she laughed hugging him.

Seeing Minun and Plulse looking at Odish she let him down slowly.

"It's okay Odish. No one's going to hurt you here," she said softly giving him a little push towards the two cheerful looking pokemon.

'_I'm Miniun,' _said Minun bouncing up to Odish smiling as Plulse bounced next to her twin smiling.

'_And I'm Plulse. We want to be your friends Odish,' _she said kindly smiling brightly at him. Odish's eyes widened.

'_Friends?! Really?!You mean it?!" _he asked eagerly now looking a little happier.

'_Yeah! Here at the pokemon inn we're all friends!' _said Minun.

'_And that brown haired girl is May! She's our favorite caretaker. Every day she comes to check up on us and play. Sometimes she brings her own pokemon with her to!' _said Plulse cheerfully.

May smiled watching as the three pokemon happily talked to each other before starting a game of tag. She walked over to Amy.

"What's the story on that Odish?" she asked watching a Minun chased Odish around a tree the two of them laughing.

"He's a AP," she said and May's fists clenched. AP was code for abandoned pokemon one of the things May hated the most.

"How could trainers do that to their pokemon who trust them? Poor Odish," she said sadly before walking over to all the pokemon and started playing with them.

It was five-o'clock when Brendan came to pick May. He smiled watching as she tended to a hurt Staryu.

"There all set! Your Staryu will be able to battle soon but for the time being you should let it rest," she said to a boy with blonde hair who looked relieved.

"Thank you!" he said smiling at her a light blush on his cheeks as he gazed at the beautiful coordinator. May waved goodbye before turning and walking toward Brendan leaving the blonde boy staring after her dazed.

"Sorry I made you wait," she said looking apologetic but he waved it off.

"No need to apologize it was worth it. Ready to head home?" he asked as May nodded. Taking her hand in his they walked home together.

May's pokemon greeted her happily when she stepped through the door. "Hey guys good to see you," she said as Skitty hopped into her arms while Beautifly landed on her head. She walked into the kitchen and rifled through the fridge before pulling out some ingredients to make dinner with. Brendan left her saying he would get the others at the lab

When he arrived he grinned to find Tracey studying a pokemon.

"Tracey! When did you get here?' he asked as his friend grinned at him.

"This afternoon," he said hugging him

"Ahem," coughed a voice behind them and grinning he turned to see the Cerulean sisters standing behind him.

"Sorry didn't notice you guys," he laughed as Daisy rolled her eyes along with Lily and Violet. She and Tracey had been dating for a couple years so the two traveled together.

"So why are you guys here?" he asked sitting down in a chair as the girls rolled their eyes.

"When?" asked Daisy glaring at him. Brendan looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"When are you gonna like do it?" said Violet but Brendan still looked confused.

"You know like propose to May stupid!" said Lily angrily. May had met the cerulean sisters while their sister was doing something. The girls formed a quick bond and were very good friends.

Brendan felt his face heat up before looking away. He mumbled something. Tracey furrowed his brows together.

"What did you say Brendan?" he asked.

"Soon! I'm just waiting for the right time," he said still blushing as the girls squealed.

"OMG! Do you have the ring?"Asked Violet bouncing off the walls. He sighed nodding then smiled.

"Well can we see it?" asked Lily impatiently but he shook his head.

"Nope. I want May to be the first to see it," he said as they pouted before Gary walked in followed by the rest of the gang. They talked about their recent research when Skitty entered the lab.

" Oh hey Skitty. Dinner must be ready. Tracey you guys should come to. I know May would be happy to see you guys," he said and they agreed. Brendan let them go ahead of him saying he needed to get something. After they left he went to the safe and opened it. He pulled out a small black velvet box.

" I just hope she says yes," he murmured to himself before putting it back in the safe and walking back in the direction of the house.

He entered the kitchen to see the Waterflower sisters gushing over May and how it had been so long since they'd talked. May laughed at something Violet before catching Brendan's eye and smiled at him.

They sat outside in the backyard at a large picnic table which was covered in May's cooking which they praised causing her to blush.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Gary biting into a piece of his chocolate pie. The three girls smiled at each other.

"Well we're here to like support May! We're like going with you guys to like watch May battle," said Violet as Lily laughed.

" And like totally kick all those like other coordinators butts," she said and May blushed embarrassed.

Soon it was night and everyone had to leave. They all gave each other hugs before leaving. Brendan stayed behind to help May wash the dishes.

"So did you come up with any idea's for your appeal?" he asked as May sighed putting down the dish she was drying.

" No I'm still unsure," she said picking up the dish and finishing it before putting it in the cabinet.

" Don't worry you still have a few weeks to go," he kissing her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Sighing he said he had to go but gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

May changed into a white nightgown that cam a little above her knees with some pink on it then put her hair into a side ponytail. She turned off her light and tried to fall asleep.

May lay there for a while just staring up at the ceiling. Looking at the clock the red numbers read 11:35pm. She sat up before getting out of bed. She grabbed a pink shawl draping it on her shoulders before opening her door quietly and sneaking out the door.

May walked silently through the forest path the moon guiding her to the beach. She sat down in the sand watching as the black waves hit the shore. Gazing up at the sky she looked up at the full moon.

For some reason May always felt the urge to go to the beach when the moon was out. It was then she came up with her ideas. She turned her gaze to the water, which reflected the pearly white surface of the moon. Closing her eyes she listened to the waves.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. It came to her. The idea was so perfect that she knew she had to get home fast to write it down.

Opening the door to her quietly and shutting it May turned on a flashlight grabbing her notebook and started writing in it. Satisfied she gazed at her notes nodding before smiling and turning her lights off. This was going to be the best appeal yet.

**Weeks later**

May smiled looking up at Gary and the gang. She had just shown them her appeal after weeks of perfecting it.

"Well?" she asked looking anxious. They all looked stunned. Gary though finally snapped out of his daze.

"Honestly?" he asked looking serious as May nodded nervous on what they would think. His face broke into a huge grin.

"That was the best appeal I've ever seen you do," he said as May beamed at him while her Beautifly landed on her head.

" Well I hope its good. The contest is a few days and we need to leave today," said May returning Beautifly to her pokeball as Danielle looked at her watch.

"We'd better leave now. The ferry leaves in twenty minutes," she said as May nodded running up to her room to change.

Five minutes later she was done. She wore a dark and light green striped off shoulder long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves but was loose at the wrists. On top of that she wore a white open vest that had black lining on it and went a little below her breasts with a blue jean mini skirt that was tied with a brown suede belt. She put on her knee high black converse before tying her hair in a high ponytail before looking around and spotting what she was looking for.

She picked up a choker that was a simple dark blue ribbon with a light blue stone pendant that shined with carvings on it.** (I was trying to describe Katara's necklace from Avatar. It looks exactly like that.) **Gazing at it she smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

" _Brendan where are we going?" asked May laughing. Brendan smiled his hands still covering her eyes._

" _Just a few more steps…and…open!" he said uncovering her eyes. May opened her eyes and smiled._

" _Our spot," she said sitting down on boulder as Brendan stood behind her. They were as a cliff that jutted out over the ocean water. It was perfect for watching the sun set._

" _Now close your eyes again," he said as May rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She felt something cool touch a little below her neck as Brendan told her to open her eyes._

_She opened them as Brendan held a small mirror in front of her. She gasped seeing the beautiful choker._

"_Oh Brendan its beautiful," she said touching the smooth stone. He smiled sitting down next to her._

" _It's a tradition to give the girls we love these sort of necklaces in my family. I choose this stone because it just seemed to remind me of you. It was hard to carve the water symbols though but I did it," he said blushing as May hugged him._

"_I'll wear it everyday from now on," she said as Brendan wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

"_Happy one year anniversary May," he said before kissing her._

_End Flashback_

Snapping herself out of the memory she put the choker on and went back to pack last minute things.

She quickly packed her contest outfit along with her poke block, her notebook, some bathroom necessitates, her I-pod and cd, and other things. She put her pokeballs in a bag attached to her belt before grabbing her brown messenger bag and walking out the door.

She ran to the pier where she was shocked to find the whole town waiting. Dr. Leon spoke first.

" May we just wanted to come and wish you good luck and to do your best. We'll all be rooting for you!" he said as the crowd cheered. May smiled and gave them a bow before standing up again.

" May the ferry is about to leave!" said Gary. May smiled at him.

" I'll be catching a ride with Lapras," she said as Gary nodded hugging her as he, Roz, Eve, Ren, Marina, Jimmy, Melody, Jason, Danielle, Toby, Tracey, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Professor Oak, and Professor Birch boarded the ferry. Wally and May stayed behind with May.

She smiled at them raising an eyebrow. Wally shrugged.

"We always travel together May," he said as her smile widened before she threw her pokeball.

" Lapras lets go!" she said getting on it and sitting down along with Brendan who sat behind her then Wally.

They waited for the ferry to take off before going.

**With Drew**

Drew gazed at the water watching as a school of Goldeen swam by the side of the ship. He was wearing his usual attire of a purple button shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with light brown pants and dark brown shoes with a green wristwatch.

" Hey Drew!" called a voice. Turning he smirked upon seeing who it was. Ash with his girlfriend Misty along with Dawn who was holding hands with Paul along with Brock, Lucy, Max, and Zoey.

" Well long time no see Ash," he said flicking his hair.

Ash at age twenty-one had not changed much except he was taller and more muscular and no longer wore a hat. He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a red collar with ties strings. He still wore his fingerless black gloves and jeans with converse.

Misty stood next to him. At twenty-three Misty truly had become one of the sensational sisters. Her orange hair went a little past her mid-back and had a yellow bandana bow tied in it. She wore a yellow sleeveless vest with a black and while striped tube top underneath along with a yellow miniskirt that had a belt for her pokeballs along with white and black stripes on the bottom with knee high black converse. She wore a simple black string necklace with a blue gem hanging off it.

Brock at twenty-six had not changed one bit and now wore a simple sleeveless red and white vest with brown cargo pants and red sneakers along with black sweatbands. He was presently engaged to Lucy.

Lucy at twenty-seven still looked the same as she always had except happier and her hair was now all black and was straight.

Dawn at eighteen years old had definitely changed. Her hair was short in the front while her hair in the back reached the nape of her neck. She had grown taller and curvier causing many guys to fawn over much to Paul's annoyance. She was wearing a dress that had a purple mini skirt with a black sleeveless hoddie on top while the inside of the hood was purple with black lace up ankle boots and fingerless fishnet gloves.

Paul at twenty-one had not changed in appearance expect he was a little taller and more muscular. Her wore a simple black jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath along with black pants. Personality wise Paul had definitely changed. He was now kind to his pokemon and while he was quiet most of the time a person could see he truly loved Dawn.

Zoey at eighteen had tamed her red hair so now it was longer and straighter but kept in a high ponytail. She had side sweep bangs with two black hair clips in them and like Dawn was taller and curvier. She was considered very pretty. She wore a sleeveless orange vest with a green tank top that was cut off above her stomach with beige cargo capri's along with blue sneakers and green and black wristbands.

Max now at age sixteen was earning a name in the pokemon training world and was said to be the next Ash Ketchum or Brendan Birch. Along with a reputation as a great pokemon trainer many females considered him highly attractive. His hair was shorter and neater. He wore contacts now and wore a simple black collared short-sleeved shirt with green on it along with black cargo pants with green and black sneakers and black sweatbands.

" Yeah it has," said Misty smiling at him as Brianna, Solidad, and Robert came over. Brianna upon seeing the number of females slipped her hand into Drew's possessively.

"So you two are together now?" asked Solidad gesturing to Dawn and Paul who blushed but nodded.

" Dawn! Zoey hey!" called a voice from behind them. Turning to see who it was Paul frowned.

Kenny was running towards them. At eighteen his hair was still the same but now he wore a green and white striped t-shirt with a darker green and white collared jacket on top along with beige pants and plain old sneakers. He wore fingerless black gloves and a backwards baseball cap that was light green in the middle and dark green on the sides.

"Kenny its been awhile!" said Dawn smiling as Kenny blushed looking at his long time crush. Paul narrowed his eyes slipping an arm around Dawns waist. Kenny looked a taken aback.

" Are you two..?" he asked his sentence trailing off as Dawn smiled hugging Paul.

"Yep! We'll have been together for fives years on.." she said but Paul finished her sentence for her.

" June thirteenth," he said and everyone went quiet. That had been the day they found out the search for May would be called off.

" So you guys here for the coordinating world cup?" asked Robert as the other coordinators smiled nodding.

" Oh my lucky stars if it isn't the old gang!" called a high-pitched voice from behind them. They turned to see a purple haired coordinator running towards them.

Harley at twenty-three years had not changed one bit at all expect now his hair was tied back and he wore a green silk shirt with black pants. His personality had done a 180 after May disappeared. He was now nicer and didn't do evil things anymore. He was wearing his purple hair straight now and had bangs (AN**: Picture Ayame from fruits basket but with purple hair.) **and was wearing a green silk shirt with black dress pants and shoes.

"Harley!" said Solidad hugging her old friend.

"Solidad darling! You look fabu!" he said spinning her around as she laughed.

Spotting Brianna he frowned slightly then mouthed, _' is he with that bitch still?'_ Seeing this she sighed nodding.

"So you here to compete?" asked Dawn as Harley shook his head.

"No I stopped coordinating to pursue my dream of designing beautiful dresses and gowns for women. I own a shop in town," he said as Solidad squealed.

"Harley that's great!" she said hugging him as Brianna looked at them like he was nuts.

Before they could say anymore the captain spoke over the intercom. " Passengers you may de-board now."

Everyone blinked noticing they had arrived. Grabbing their stuff they walked off the boat together into Imperia City.

**With May**

May stood in the hotel lobby. She would have to wait a little bit before she got her room number and whom she would be sharing it with. Grabbing her pokenav she called Gary.

" Hey Gary meet on the beach in fifteen minutes to practice that one attack. Okay...Great...Bye," she said hanging up before walking out the door. As she walked along the sidewalk towards the beach she couldn't help but notice how different Imperia City was from Veronia.

For one thing there were more industrial buildings and skyscrapers. Also there more fancy cars and the streets were paved not cobbled. This was one of the reasons she preferred not living in a city. Walking down the beach she watched as pokemon and their trainers trained.

She smiled when she found a secluded spot to practice.

" Okay come on out Glaceon!" she said releasing the blue pokemon.

"Okay Glaceon lets work on your moves!" she said.

Gary arrived a few minutes later and watched as May trained with Glaceon.

"May!" called a voice from behind her. Turning she grinned.

" Aster!" she called waving to him as he ran over to them. Aster Phoenix (AN**: Yes the guy from yugioh but hey he's fricken hot!) **was May's friend and rival. They met at May's first year coordinating and after running into each other at contests and such they developed a close friendship.

He had grey hair that reached a little below his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black collared vest with a grey t-shirt along with jeans, black converse, and black sweatbands.

" I was so siked when I found out you were here," he said as they hugged.

" I know I had heard you were here from Roz. Man I hope we get to battle!" she said smiling at him.

" Yeah me to. I've been dying to battle against your Ninetails," he said smiling back at her. Gary cleared his throat.

" Oh sorry Gary," said Aster smiling a high fiving his friend.

" Say Aster what do you say to a practice battle?" asked May excitedly as Aster's grin widened.

" I'd say bring it on May!" he said just as an evil laugh sounded around them.

" Oh great," May groaned recognizing the sound.

" Prepare for trouble…"

".. and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

" To blight all people in every nation!"

" To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

May rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Listen twerpet we're here for your Ninetails so hand it over!" said Cassidy as May looked at Glaceon.

" Not a chance," she said coldly. Butch glared at her before pulling out a pokeball.

" Go Mighttenya!" he shouted tossing the pokeball in the air.

" You to Houndour!" said Cassidy tossing a pokeball up in the air

May held up a hand stopping the others from pulling their pokemon. She could handle team rocket with only one pokemon. It was what she normally did.

"Mighttenya use Bite on Glaceon!" he shouted as May shouted.

" Glaceon dig then use iron tail!" she said as Glaceon dug underground and seconds later appeared under Mighttenya then used iron tail on it.

" Now use shadow ball!" she said as a purple orb appeared out of Glaceon's mouth and hit Mighttenya knocking it backwards.

Butch ground his teeth as Cassidy opened her mouth but was interrupted.

" Team Rocket!" turning they spotted a group of people running towards them. Cassidy smirked.

" Well if it isn't those twerps," she said turning to them. May spotted an opportunity to attack. She motioned Glaceon over and whispered quickly in its ear. Glaceon smiled nodding as May stood up.

Glaceon ran at Houndour and tackled it before using ice shard. Houndour cried out as the icy shards hit it. Glaceon then aimed ice beam at team rocket launching them into the air.

" Well done Glaceon. Rest now," said May said returning her pokemon as the group got closer to them.

" Wow that was an awesome combination!" said Dawn looked awed. May smiled at her tossing some hair over her shoulder.

" It was all Glaceon. In fact I should be thanking you. If you hadn't distracted Team Rocket it might have taken longer to defeat them," she said.

" Ash? Brock? Misty? Dawn? What are you guys doing here?" asked Gary looking shocked as the others noticed him.

" Gary is that you?" asked Ash smiling as he went to high five his old friend while Gary laughed.

" Yep Ashy boy it's me," he said smirking as Ash rolled his eyes at the nickname.

" Same old Gary. For your information we are here to cheer on Dawn. She's competing in the Coordinators World Cup," he said as Gary nodded before looking at May.

" But Gary what are you doing here?" asked Misty looking curious. Gary smiled walking over to May and putting an arm around her.

" To cheer on my little sister of course. Guys this is May Oak," he said as May curtsied.

" Gary's told me so much about you," she said smiling.

" Gary you never told me you had a sister," said Ash looking shocked. Gary rolled his eyes.

" I'll tell you more about it later. How about we go back to the hotel," he said as Dawn nodded noticing Aster. She gasped.

" Aster!" she said running up and hugging him as Paul smiled.

" Dawn! How's my little cousin doing? And you're here with Paul to but that's not surprise," he said winking at Paul who rolled his eyes at his friend.

" Dawn there you are!" said Zoey running towards them smiling.

"Zoey hey! We were just talking to Gary. Zoey this is Gary Oak and his sister May Oak. May is competing to," she said but Zoey was staring at Aster who was staring right back at her both looking transfixed.

May noticed this smiling. " And this is.."

" Aster. Aster Phoenix. Dawn's cousin. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said moving foreword and kissing Zoey's hand causing her to blush.

" Oh the pleasures all mine. I'm Dawn's friend Zoey Hammer," she said smiling shyly as they just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I never knew my cousin had such beautiful friends," he said as Zoey blushed still locking eyes.

" Hey guys we'd better get going and find our rooms," said Dawn smiling, winking at May and Misty who winked back.

" I'll help you find them," she volunteered smiling. As they walked back to the hotel they started talking.

" So Aster how do you know May?" asked Dawn curiously as the two smiled at each other.

" Well I met May for the first when she first ever entered a contest. Of course I was cocky being a year older than her but she beat me in the final round. Eventually after meeting at contests again and again we became friends along with Brendan, Wally, and I. Of course May here always won," he said ruffling her hair as she slapped his hand away laughing.

By then they were at the hotel. A bunch of people was gathered in front of a wall. Solidad who was standing near by smiled when she saw Dawn and Zoey.

" Hey Dawn and Zoey looks like we're roommates!" she said smiling as the two girls squealed.

" But wait a minute whose our other roomies?" asked Zoey praying it wasn't Brianna. May who was looking at the list smiled.

" That would be Misty and I," she said as the other two girls squealed before introducing May and Solidad.

" I've heard a lot of people talking about you here. Apparently you're the person to beat," she said as May shrugged. Solidad couldn't help but note that she looked a lot like an older version of May. Aster looked at the list looking for his room.

" I'm rooming with some guys named Kenny, Robert, and Drew. At least I know Paul," he said as Roz and the gang appeared while Paul groaned at the thought of having to share a room with Kenny.

" May there you are! Guess what? Eve, Marina, Melody, Danielle, and I are in the adjoined room next to yours. Gary you are with Brendan, Ash, Max, and Brock while Wally, Jimmy, Jason, Toby, and Ren are in the adjoined rooms next to yours. And all our rooms are on the same floor," said Roz excitedly as May smiled making introductions.

Lucy frowned seeing that they forgot to put her in a room. Eve frowned before smiling.

" Hey each room is made for five to six people so one of us can sleep on the couch and you can room with us," she said as Lucy smiled thanking her.

The girls and the guys went to their rooms promising to meet for dinner. May and her roommates entered their room and gasped.

It had an area for watching TV along with a balcony that overlooked the ocean. To the left was a white door connecting the two rooms. On the right a door opened up into a large bedroom with five beds. The walls were a nice yellow color while the carpet was deep red. They discovered that both rooms had a couch was a pull out bed so Lucy said she would sleep on the one in Roz's room.

Roz opened the door to their connecting rooms and the girls all sat together chatting about their adventures. Dawn then screamed and everyone jumped up looking around as Dawn pointed to what had scared her.

There on the floor was a moving pillowcase. May slowly walked over to it before lifting it abruptly. Seeing what was under it she laughed.

"Its okay Dawn its just Plusle and Miniun," she said as the two pokemon hopped into her arms. Sighing she went to call the inn to tell them not to worry.

**With the Guys**

Ash flopped down onto the couch tired. " I think I'll take a nap before dinner," he said and within seconds he and Pikachu were out. Gary rolled his eyes.

" Yep still the same after all these years," he said as Brendan laughed saying he was going to use the shower while Aster and Paul said they needed to get going to their room which was next door. Paul wasn't too happy to be sharing a room with Kenny well aware of his crush on Dawn.

Max entered the room and spotted Brendan. His eyes went wide.

" You're Brendan Birch!" he said excitedly as Brendan nodded smiling.

" And you must be Max Maple," he said as Max looked stunned.

" You know who I am?" he asked as Brendan nodded.

" Yeah. I battled your dad when I was just starting out as a trainer and he told me how I reminded him of you. I hope to become an awesome gym leader like him," he said smiling. The two of them talked about their training experience.

**With Drew**

Drew was thinking about which pokemon to use in appeals as while Robert read while Kenny watched TV. Hearing the door open they turned to see a grey haired boy enter along with Paul. Kenny glared at him which Paul returned the gesture.

" Yo I'm Aster. I know you must be Drew after all you look like Wally and Eve. The guy Paul is glaring at is obviously Kenny so you must be Robert," he said indicating each person he was talking to. Drew raised an eyebrow.

" You know my cousins?" he asked as Aster nodded.

" Yeah we're my friends. In fact they are currently here," he said shocking Drew.

" Well this will be interesting. My family cheering on my opponent," he said flicking his hair as Aster laughed.

Just then Drew's pokenav rang and he excused himself from the room.

" Oh they're not here to cheer me on. They're here to cheer on another friend," he said before excusing himself and going to take a shower.

Robert's pokenav rang. " Hey Solidad," he said smiling at his girlfriend.

" Hey honey. Listen we're having dinner in thirty minutes with some friends. Tell Drew okay?" she said as Robert nodded before hanging up.

Drew entered the room a few minutes later.

" Hey Drew Solidad called to say we're having dinner with some friends in a little bit," he said as Drew nodded.

" Brianna said she wasn't feeling to good and was going to call it a night," he said while Robert tried not to look relieved.

Aster came out of the bathroom a little while later and together they all headed downstairs. Robert spotted Solidad with a large group of people outside where Brock was cooking something on the grill while Lucy tried to assist him. Misty was talking to her sisters while Ash was talking with Gary and Tracey. Ren and the other guys were all standing around playing with a soccer ball as the waited for their girlfriends. Max was still talking strategy with Brendan.

Aster and Paul spotted Zoey and Dawn walked over to them and started talking. Kenny just watched them from afar. Everyone's pokemon were out eating from bowls filled with poke block.

Brendan then spotted the girls walking out of the hotel all carrying food but May wasn't with them. He frowned.

" She was just finishing dessert," said Eve as Ren helped her carry the fruit salad. Five minutes later everyone was lined up at a long table serving themselves when Brendan looked up and smiled.

" Hey May over here!" he shouted as Drew froze. He turned to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail while two long strands framed her face and her bangs were in a side sweep. Her amazing blue eyes sparkled with laughter as she talked to a girl with long blue-white hair that reached past her waist and bright blue eyes that Max was currently staring at. Noticing Brendan she smiled walking over to them.

" Guys this is my rival May Oak and my little sister Catalina but she prefers to be called Cat," he said as May gave them a big smile while Catalina smiled shyly.

" Hey its great to meet you. Solidad's has told me so much about you. Wait let me guess your names. Well you look like Wally and Eve so you must be Drew and you have long blonde hair so that makes you Robert and you have long purple hair so your Harley," she said pointing to each of them.

" Wow May you guessed them all correctly," said Solidad surprised. Max and Catalina were still staring at each other when she spoke.

" Umm its very nice to meet all of you," she said bowing as Aster and May laughed.

" My sister is a little shy," said Aster putting an arm around her shoulder as she blushed. Soon everyone had their food and they were all sitting on picnic blankets spread out all around. Drew found himself sitting across from May.

" So May tell us what is was like growing up with Gary," asked Brock as Aster, Catalina, Gary and the gang tensed up minus those who hadn't known May's story Aka Ash and Co.

" What?' asked Ash noticing how most of them were tensed up. Gary opened his mouth but May shook her head.

" No its okay Gary," she said before sighing. " I've been Gary's sister for about five years. See Gary adopted me after… an accident."

" You see it all started five years ago in February. There was a terrible storm and well Brendan here," Gary said nudging Brendan, " felt something calling him to the beach. So here we are running to the beach wearing ponchos and getting pounded with rain when we see a Beautifly. It looked like it wanted us to follow it so we did and when we got to the beach Beautifly was staring at something. We were able to see a body go under when Brendan jumped into the water and rescued the girl."

" So then these two come to my house wet and sandy while Brendan and this mysterious girl who is unconscious have seaweed on them. Well this girl was cold as ice so we needed to warm her up fast. Gary got the doctor and well after we bathed her and put her into the guest room the Doc said there was high possibility she might have amnesia and may not be able to talk at first," continued Roz taking a bite out of her hamburger.

" Well we went to bed but Brendan here stayed with this girl holding her hand the whole night," said Eve as Brendan blushed.

" Well I woke up the next morning only to be staring into the beautiful sapphire eyes and well it was love at first sight," Brendan said as May laughed.

" Well like the doctor said I couldn't remember a thing about myself or speak so Brendan named me May," she said kissing Brendan on the cheek.

" And weeks later May's skitty surprised her and shocked her into being able to speak. A few months afterword Brendan asked May out and they started dating then awhile after that I adopted May into my family since no missing person reports had come up," finished Gary as the others sat there shocked.

" Wow," said Dawn as the others nodded.

" Yeah it is pretty amazing," said Ash looking at May to Gary to Brendan and back. May shrugged.

" Call it fate. I may not know my past but these guys right here along with Grandpa and the other people in Veronia are my family," said May as Roz went over and hugged her.

" Oh May," said Eve looking touched. Brendan kissed May on the cheek.

" We should probably be getting to bed. Cat which room are you staying in?" said May as Catalina sighed.

" Actually they forgot to put me in one so I have nowhere to stay," she said as May patted her knee.

" No worries Cat. You can stay in our room. We have a pull out bed that you could sleep on," she said smiling as Catalina thanked her. Drew watched as the couple's said good night to each other while Aster kissed Zoey on her hand causing her to blush and Max and Catalina just gave each other shy smiles before departing. He motioned Ash and co over. They looked at him curiously.

" Haven't you noticed how much this May Oak look likes our May," he said as they all nodded.

" It makes sense. But why would May have been in the ocean?" asked Misty frowning. Dawn shook her head.

" I don't know but it all fits together. I don't want to assume anything though until we have real proof," she said as Ash looked at her angrily.

" What more evidence could you need?" he yelled fuming as Paul scowled pushing Dawn behind him.

" Don't you yell at her," he hissed as Misty put a hand on her boyfriend's arm.

" Ash all we have is how they found May. And I don't want to get my hopes up," she said tearing up as Ash calmed down and hugged her.

" I know Mist. I'm sorry Dawn I just really want to find her," he said as Dawn smiled at him. Robert sighed.

" Look whether or not it's May we shouldn't tell anyone about this. Max that means your parents. Like Misty said I don't want to crush anyone's hopes," Said Robert while Max looked a little unsure but sighed nodding.

"Now we really should get going to bed," said Solidad as the others nodded. Tracey and Misty's sisters were staying at another Hotel nearby.

That night Drew lay awake in bed as the others slept. He couldn't sleep. Could it really be May? As much as everything fit together he didn't want to fool himself into thinking he had found May. After years of searching she just happened to be at this particular contest?

He rolled onto his side before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**An: There you go! Oh and just for the record PICTURES ON POLYVORE!! Check them out on my link. Please read and review!!**


End file.
